The Wizard Returns
by pokemastercube
Summary: It has been nearly a year since the Witch girls met Haruto. They have since gained new powers and allies. Now someone returns seeking something Haruto has and the girls are in danger because of it.
1. 1: Setting The Stage

**1: Setting The Stage**

* * *

_So it been a while since I have added to the pool of events, so I think I will summarise what went on since the return from Japan and the whole 'phantom' incident. But let's just remind you of who we are in this generation of guardians:_

_We have Irma, our water powers fun loving member of the team with her pale blue eyes and brown hair. She also can affect your mind so do not annoy her._

_Taranee is our fire member. She is a typical glass's wearing brain box in our team as well as telepathic. She also got dark brown eyes and dark blue hair if you ever see her, tho if you are reading this you probably wouldn't see her._

_Up next is Cornelia, earth powers along with telekinesis. Her long blond hair and pale green eyes may make her look sweet, but she can be a very stubborn person._

_Then here is Hay Lin our free spirited air member. Between her free spirited attitude, her hazel eyes and purple hair she has proven to be able to work our plans when the rest of us cant. And she can become invisible._

_Then there is me Will, the red-headed and brown eyed leader of the team. Having the quintessence power and the heart of Kandrakar at my disposal. If anyone eves sees me talking to electronics, umm, just ignore it._

_We are also joined at times by some good friends: Matt my boyfriend and one of the reagents of earth. Caleb who is Cornelia's boyfriend and warrior from Meridian. Blunk and little green troll-like creature called as Passling and Gali a techno-organic alien who also has water powers and able to use spells, she also has taken on a human form that looks like a slightly older version of Irma._

_We have also been joined by two old friends of mine and to explain them well there is more to the legend of our powers then just the 4 dragons and Xing Jin. Before the dragon were sealed away there was another dragon, born of the combined power of water and air, the green dragon who brought the freezing temperatures with it. When the emperor ordered the dragons sealed away this one disappeared. Then after the emperor was left the crystal that would later become the heart of Kandrakar he went to see the sorcerer of his lands, a powerful magic user who unknown to him had been in league with Xing Jin and also had a strong relationship with her and had given her the crystal. The emperor came to the sorcerer asking him to bring back Xing Jin, leaving him the crystal to do use his powers. But after a few days the emperor found out of the sorcerer's allegiance to Xing Jin and he was hiding the green dragon in his lair. The emperor's forces moved in on the place and surrounded both the sorcerer and the dragon, to only then be joined by the 4 other dragons and Xing Jin, taking their allies with them they then all disappeared leaving Xing Jin's crystal and another almost clear white one behind, said to have both come from the same stone._

_This crystal contained the powers of the sorcerer and the green dragon, allowing a new sorcerer to appear along with an additional guardian who could work with ice, and for those who haven't encountered the users of this crystal let me explain, the sorcerer's powers are mostly supporting powers and unlike guardians powers the user actually needs to use spells to do them, plus the overall power lever is lower than ours, but that doesn't mean they are defence-less the user can generate things like shockwaves and weaker elemental attacks, and I do mean weaker. For example my powers, I can easily generate the equivalent of a thousand volts, but they can barely muster 100. The other is also functions as a guardian, having powers over ice, but make no mistake that doesn't mean they can affect the whole air or waters, they can freeze things and move what is frozen, that is it._

_The users of those powers are Sam and Sarah Reed, twins both with light brown hair and dark blue eyes and pretty much the only friends I actually had in Fadden Hills when me and my mom moved away, we kept in contact after I moved away and over summer while me and the other girls were in Japan they also moved to Heatherfield, their parents had transferred from the Fadden Hill's animal control unit to the Heatherfield unit. When I did live in Fadden Hills they lived next door to me with our mothers very close friends, meaning we ended up spending a lot of time together and well, we were like extended family so when I found out on the first day back at my final year of school they had come I was excited, oh and they are the same year as me and Cornelia to which is our final year._

_Anyway once we got back from Japan we had to deal with some creatures called Ragorlang and their boss. During that is when we found that the twins also had powers and much to our annoyance Kandrakar had kept it secret from us. That took up till the end of the actual year to which then we all had our powers evolve early in the following year as we had to take on the Dark Mother, a nasty plant-like thing that was trying to destroy Kandrakar, like most other villains we deal with. We have just had to deal with some nut-job called Demal. And as we settled back into the last few days left of the current school year we were not expecting to meet up with an old friend..._

* * *

**Japan, Abandoned Lake Near Tokyo**

It was a dark night as over head a storm raged around a large lake surrounded by a forest. Along it's stone covered shore was a old rotting away white wooden swing that had fallen apart. Some lightning hit the ground near the shore line resulting in a purple glow appear below the stones. After a few more bolts the ground started to shake as something started to rise up in the purple glow.

After a few more moments the storm stopped as did the glow, leaving something human-like in the darkness. It looked up to the sky seeing it clearing revealing a full moon with a red glow.

"I won't be denied what I wish to have" It spoke in slightly deep male voice. "But what I need is too risky to do here, but those kids should prove useful, and they are not where he will find me until I need to reclaim what is mine from him." His body shape altered a bit before then he disappeared.

* * *

**Japan, Mountain Cave**

"Haruto" A soft female voice quietly echoed. And after a few moments later it repeated itself.

Suddenly a male sat-up having being lying on the floor of a cave that had a fire lit near the door. Around the place was a black leather jacket and a black back-pack that were placed on a white motorbike with a red headlamp area and 3 back storage box's on the back. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around as she was wearing a pale blue shirt and had over him a dark red blanket he had been using as he slept on a black sleeping mat. He then reached across to the bag hanging on the side of his bike and from a small pocket he pulled out a large silver ring with a bright pink stone inside it with some silver markings on it.

"Koyomi" He sighed as she looked at the ring. "If he has returned then there is only 1 place safe for you." He then stood up revealing his black trousers with a black hand shaped belt buckle with a gold outline on it and walked to the entrance of the cave that looked down over a city that was lit up in all sorts of colours in the night. "My hope of keeping you safe rests with them." He then turned around and started to pack his stuff up after placing that ring on his middle finger on his right hand.

As he packed a gold orb appeared in the air before him and another ring appeared from it, it had a clear cyan diamond in it. "Seems they can sense my need for it in the other world." He spoke as he took it from where it hovered in the air as the orb disappeared. Once he was packed he put the fire out and started to push his bike outside. "Koyomi, if he comes for you before I can get you to safety...I will need help of the others" he then placed a back helmet on that had a clear front where the visor was. Once he was out and made it to a road he started up his bike and rode off towards the city.

* * *

**Heatherfield, A Couple Of Days Later**

A loud bell rang out within a large old stone building with large windows and large wooden doors on the outside. Within coming out of small rooms into corridors were kids all in their early to mid teens coming out of what would be the typical class room of desks, chairs, black or white board and then the specialised things needed for what lessons the room was assigned for. The corridors were a hive of the kids rushing around as they each went to the lockers in the corridors to get their stuff as it was home time.

"Will" A male voice called out as a 6 foot tall male in a dark blue suit with short dark brown hair, moustache and light brown eyes leant out of one of the class rooms calling across to Will who was in her normal jeans, light blue top, trainers, light orange hoodie and was just getting her frog-shaped backpack out of her locker.

"What is it?" She called back as she looked round.

"Let Suzan know I will be a little later to the restaurant, Knickerbocker has asked staff to remain later today" He informed her.

"Ok, see u later then" She smiled to him as she waved and walked off towards the main exit.

Once she was outside in a large pathway area that lead out towards the busy road she was able to see all the others waiting for her. Irma was also in jeans and trainers as well as a dark blue top. Taranee had on a long dark orange dress with her trainers just visible underneath, she also had on a brown satchel. Cornelia had a denim skirt, brown boots and a dark green top. Hay Lin had on trainers with pale purple leg warmers, denim shorts and a while top along with her pale brown satchel. Matt was in a dark jacket with a light blue top on under, dark brown trousers and trainers while having a guitar case on his back. Gali was in a black knee length and sleeveless dress that had sequins on it and some boots that came up just blow her knees. Sam had on a dark red t-shirt, black trousers, trainers and a dark blue back pack to which Sarah was placing in her orange top leaving her in a black sports top and trousers with her trainers on.

"What took you so long?" Cornelia asked.

"Dean just giving a message to me for mum" Will replied as they all started off down the road into the tall building around the place.

"Well hope it not going to ruin Friday night" Hay Lin squealed a little exited.

"After all it is the end of year party and farewell for you lot that are finished at the institute" Irma smiled, tho she was a little disappointed that she still had another year to go.

"So I assume you're playing on Friday then Matt?" Taranee asked openly as they reached a large crossroad junction and they all stopped.

"Yea, me and the band are playing the event" He smiled back as he gave will a cuddle. "Sam will be doing the desk for us as Martin is away that night, so we best move to start getting sorted as it is only 2 days away."

"Especially as the last time that desk was used Uriah broke it and I kind of said to Knickerbocker that I may be able to fix it, had it sent to Matt's as he has the room for me to use" Sam smirked a little.

"So shopping then for something for Friday?" Cornelia openly asked the girls.

"Sorry, meeting mum at the doctors as William is getting a check-up and then we got dinner plans" Will told her after giving Matt a kiss.

"Me and Taranee were going to the museum to look at that new exhibition" Gali spoke out, her voice came across a little distorted due to what she really was, but to everyone else it was just called a bad throat she was born with.

"Why do you want to go there again?" Cornelia moaned to them.

"This exhibit has visiting things from around the world that looks at how belief in magic and the supernatural shaped our past" Taranee explained.

"Sometimes I can't believe that people from this world aren't interested in the past of their world" Gali sighed. "If people don't know about the past then how can they not repeat mistakes from it."

"It is the past for a reason" Cornelia stubbornly replied before looking at the remaining 3 girls. "Well what about you lot?"

"Cant, with Gali out with Tara means I have to look after Chris" Irma sighed. "Despite the fact he does prefer his 'cousin' looking after him if Blunk isn't around."

"I got to help in the restaurant, with Grandma now spending most of her time in Kandrakar and the altermear now gone they are a little short handed now" Hay Lin sighed a little.

"I'm going for a run through the park but I can join you after" Sarah smiled to Cornelia as she was setting up her music player in a arm strap and ready to put in some headphones.

"Well it will be your loss then" Cornelia stubbornly spoke as she turned away. "Have fun fighting off with everyone else later tomorrow or Friday after school." She gave a wave as she set off.

"Well, see you all later then" Will smiled to them as she left Matt's arms and ran off quickly. The following moments the rest said their byes and all went off to where they needed to.

Standing in the shadows nearby someone was watching them. They fiddled with something in their hand as they smiled. "Three of them are alone, although I want the 5 girls, getting them while together would be hard, but apart they can't help each other. I will get the red as she seems to be the leader." He spoke in Japanese to something larking in the shadows with him. "The rest of you monitor the others and be ready for my call." He gave the orders to them before walking out of the shadows when everyone was out of sight. He wore a brown overcoat and grey trousers with black shoes. He kept his head low to make it harder to see. He went off following Will.

* * *

**Heatherfield Airport**

Within the airport's busy arrivals area people were getting their passports and visas checked as they arrived. As things were going on a female voice spoke over the intercom "Flight 592 from Tokyo has arrived at gate 7." A few minutes later over a hundred people walked out of a corridor into the arrivals area and started being checked. Once done the people made their way through the terminal and outside to stand before the roads lined with taxies and bus's. Among the people arriving Haruto stood there, along with him was a slightly shorter male with dark brown eyes and light brown hair. He had on a pale cream fur edged coat, a lion face printed top, jeans and a silver rectangular belt bucked along with black boots. There was also a little bit shorter than him a female with long black hair, hazel eyes. She had on a white shirt and medium length orange skirt and pale cream boots. She also had a belt buckle similar to the one Haruto had but with a red outline rather than gold. They all spoke in Japanese amongst themselves as they walked to one side away from everyone else as they all pulled their cases behind them.

"So where to then?" The other male asked.

"I don't really know Kouske" Haruto replied. "All that Will had told us was they lived here in Heatherfield, pity we never got a way to keep in touch."

"Well we best send them out then" The female spoke as she placed a silver framed ring on her right hand that had a white stone in it and a silver marking of a bird on it, she then held her hand just over her buckle.

"PlaMonster...Now" A deep voice came from the buckle as a quick white flash came from the ring before she took it off as before her a series of parts appeared and merged together to form a small silver and white bird formed. She took the ring off and placed it in the torso of the bird.

"This you got a plan there Mayu" Kouske smiled to her as he placed as black square framed ring on his right finger with a dark green griffon marking inside it. He then held it over his buckle before taking it away.

"Griffon...Go!" His buckle called out in a slightly exited voice as before him a small gold and green griffon formed into which he inserted the ring onto it's back.

"Right, everyone will be needed" Haruto smiled as he placed a red version of the ring Mayu used on and placed it before his buckle.

"Garuda...Please!" it spoke in a calm voice. And once the ring flashed Haruto quickly changed it for a blue one with a silver unicorn in it and used it, before then using a yellow with a silver kraken and purple with a silver golem rings. "Unicorn/Kraken/Golem...Please!" Came as then before him a red and silver version of the bird Mayu summoned formed that had its ring placed in it. Then a silver and blue unicorn that the ring went on the front of, silver and yellow kraken with the ring on its top sack and finally a silver and purple golem with the ring as the top of its head all formed.

"Everyone, spread out and look out for a short red-haired teenage girl" Haruto told the small creatures that they summoned before flying or running off into the city before them. "We best spread out too" Haruto told the others as he was changing rings.

"Don't say it" Kouske jumped in before Haruto could continue. "Call if we find her." He smiled before running off.

"Out of all of us, I am the only one she hasn't met" Mayu mentioned a little concerned to Haruto as she looked at the city.

"Then show her this" Haruto told her as he gave her the rings that had the diamond in it. "She knows that ring" He smiled to her as then he used the ring he had put on, a silver frame with a orange inside and a silver dragon head coming out of a smaller ring.

"Connect...Please!" came from his belt as he used the ring before then a large red rings with rings and strange markings formed next to him that he reached inside of and pulled his bike out from. He gave Mayu a smile and a nod as she got onto it and placed on his helmet before driving off. Mayu looked back at the city as she placed the ring into a pocket of her bag and then set off towards the city.

* * *

**Heatherfield Museum**

Taranee and Gali walked through the museum's displays of artefacts, skeletons and all sorts of exhibits to the back rooms that had the new display. Within was all sorts of old books, scrolls and engraving on stone all about magic, most of it in foreign and ancient languages. There was also some costumes on display of what people back in the days these artefacts were from were meant to be wearing. As they looked through the exhibit something caught Taranee's eye.

"Gali, check this out" She whispered not wanting to draw too much attention from the other people in the exhibit.

"What is up?" Gali asked back as she turned around from having been looking at some scrolls.

"The marking on this stones" Taranee replied as she pointed at a strange symbol on a stone tablet before her. It had what looked like a lion face in it and had a few octagonal rings around it. Below it was a set of rings that had the faces of the moon as part of it. "I have seen something similar to these before, when we were in Japan."

"Well the language looks similar to Japanese" Gali commented as she looked over this item of the exhibit. "So if it comes from there you may have seen it in a museum out there."

"Not what I mean, that wizard guy we told you about, Haruto. He had something similar to this when he used his powers" Taranee whispered to her.

"Well didn't Will also say his friend's power came from the past, so shows how long those powers have been around for." Gali calmly spoke back as they moved on, but neither of them were too calm, something about the moon symbol unsettled them both.

As they looked past a couple of more exhibits in the back corner as Taranee looked into a dark glass cabinet and then jumped back a little with a quick quiet scream. Gali quickly moved over to her. "What is it?" She asked.

"In there" Taranee stumbled to speak as she slowly crept back forwards and they both looked in. Within was a stone humanoid with small horns on its head and some orange marking on its body.

"What is that thing?" Gali asked as she looked at it seeing the label for the display didn't identify it.

"A Ghoul, lesser phantom creatures" Taranee told her a little uncomfortably. "From what I understood they have to be summoned by a phantom and remain until destroyed or the one that summoned them is defeated."

"Maybe it just a re-creation from records" Gali spoke, herself now a little uncomfortable by what they were looking at.

* * *

**Heatherfield Mall**

Cornelia wondered through the mall now carrying a couple of large shopping bags as she looked in the windows of another clothing store looking at what was inside before moving on having not seen anything she wanted. She wandered a little more before taking a seat on a bench in front of a large plant display. As she sat there something moved in the plants before a small green hand poked out and grabbed her right arm.

"Ahh!" She screamed out while quickly covering her mouth with her other hand to not draw attention due to just as the hand reached her she smelt a familiar foul smell. She looked around and poking out of the plants was Blunk in it normal torn up orange top, blue shorts and ruined brown shoes. "Blunk" She angrily whispered at him. "Don't do that to me ever."

"Would Blondie like Blunk to walk in public?" Blunk asked her with a cheeky smile, know that he wasn't allowed to on earth. "Anyway, Blunk got message from Elyon. She tell Blunk to tell Blondie that she will be at party Friday."

"She will be?" Cornelia happily asked back to which Blunk just nodded. "Yes, it a good thing Knickerbocker allows past students back when the year they were in is leaving." She smiled as she looked back over the Mall spotting something she was certain wasn't there a moment ago in a party shop. "Hey Blunk, were you paying attention to that shop over there?" She asked as she got up and wondered over to it, Blink carefully followed her in the open having looked around to see there wasn't many other people around so he kept close to Cornelia to use her for cover. "Because I am certain something has changed in this show while I was talking to you."

"Blunk was too busy looking in trash for treasure before talking to Blondie" He replied as he looked in the window with her as they arrived. Standing behind the window between a costume of a Banana and a typical witch, was a Ghoul.

"Blunk, something isn't right" Cornelia said to him a little unsettled as she then looked around the mall, there weren't many people around and some of the few people that were there walked around nearby, but didn't seem to be shopping for anything while others seemed to be acting normally.

"Blunk go away now?" He quietly asked as he looked around more.

"No, we are staying together, something is wrong, and we need to get to the others" She replied as she slowly went back to the bench and get her bags, moving some items from one to the other so she had a empty one that Blunk could get in so she could carry him out.

* * *

**Silver Dragon Restaurant**

The Silver Dragon was a small building on the corner of a crossroads surrounded by tall towers. Within was a red and yellow environment decorated with Chinese statues and fish tanks. The kitchen was small and was filled with all the necessities that a restaurant needed. Hay Lin stood within the kitchen looking out through the door into the main area while her father wearing the white outfit a worker in the kitchen would wear and glasses looked over her into the area looking at the few people that sat there quietly.

"How long has it been like this?" She nervously asked her father.

"Since just before you got home, never seen the whole place this quiet at this time of the day" He replied.

Hay Lin looked around the place again noticing something standing by the entrance to the restaurant. She looked on and recognised it as a Ghoul. "Dad, since when did we have that statue?" She nervously asked.

He looked across and saw what she was talking about. "That wasn't there a moment ago." He replied confused as to what it was doing there but his reply was not what Hay Lin wanted to hear, she stared at the Ghoul that was standing there, afraid as to what may be coming.

* * *

**Heatherfield Park**

Sarah was running through the park along the path by a large lake. She stopped a moment to brush her hair that came just blow her shoulders out of her face and to catch her breath. She looked around the area at the various flowers in the flower beds and the trees. But she noticed the lack of people, in fact there was no one around, then there was a strange object on a plinth near where she was. Curious she slowly approached it seeing that is was a Ghoul (tho she didn't know what it was called). Something about what she was seeing seemed familiar to her but she couldn't think as to why.

* * *

**Olsen House**

Matt's home was a 2-story wooden building in one of the main estates of Heatherfield. Within the garage he had gotten his guitar out and plugged it into a amp that he had there along with drums, keyboard, guarding equipment and tools. Sam sat on the floor in the middle having opened up a sound mixing desk and had removed some wires and circuit boards as he looked it over using some of the tools that were around. Matt played his notes for a little while before seeing the time was after everyone else should have been around.

"What time do you make it?" He asked as he stared at his watch.

"Umm, quarter to five" Sam replied as he looked up from the desk, his hands were blacked from the dirt that was within it. "What's wrong?"

"The others should have been here by now, we arranged half four." Matt spoke back as he put his guitar down and walked up to the door and looked out onto the road, seeing no-one around.

"That is odd, from what I have gotten to know of them over the last 10 months it doesn't seem like them" Sam commented as he stood up, pulling a old cloth out from under some tools to wipe his hands off. Suddenly a series of squeaks were herd as through a door that lead into the house a large grey rodent ran through and then stood in the garage doorway, clearly unsettled at something.

"Huggles what is wrong?" Matt asked it as he crouched down and looked where it was looking. Across the road there was something in the window, tho he couldn't make it out. "You see Mr Daniels arrive back?" He then asked a little nervously, seeing there was no car on the driveway of the opposite house.

"I didn't see or hear anyone return" Sam replied as he walked up next to Matt.

"If Huggles is saying something is wrong I trust him completely" Matt spoke as he stood back up as then whatever was in the house opposite moved, but still they couldn't see what it was.

* * *

**Lair House**

The Lair house was similar to the Olson one just in a different estate. Inside the house Irma sat on a beige 3 seat sofa before a 25" TV watching a wild life program. The rest of the lounge had book shelves with books, photos and awards certificates on it. Then at one side sat a young boy in dark blue top and jeans with his trainers on. He also had pale blue eyes and brown hair like Irma. He was working on his homework between looking out of the window at the world outside.

"Hey there is moving rocks outside" He called out a little surprised at seeing something outside.

"What are you on about Chris" Irma called over a little annoyed that he was distraction her from her program. 'Moving rock, is Cornelia having a joke' She thought to herself as she went over to the window and looked out and jumped at what she saw. "Ghoul" She stumbled speaking out.

"What is a Ghoul?" Chris asked her as he looked on at the slow moving creature as it walked along the pavement.

"Chris, upstairs now" Irma told him completely scared at what she saw. Chris gave her a look but before he could speak she had moved over and turned the TV off and then grabbed him around the collar and pulled him out of the room and then upstairs. They went along a plain corridor and stopped outside a wooden door with 'Christopher' written on the door. "In your room and stay quiet, I am going to get my phone." She told him as she opened the door to his room which was a dark blue and covered in cartoon posters. There was also a bed that had red bedding on it and a wooden wardrobe in the back corner.

"What is going on?" He moaned as he was pushed inside.

"Chris, listen to me, that thing is bad" Irma clamed herself but did look afraid. "I will call dad, just remain quiet, I will be back soon." She then closed the door on him as she then started to creep along the floor towards her room, eventually reaching the door at the end of the corridor that said 'Irma, Gali' on it. Inside was a pale blue room with a few wardrobes down one side with a large desk in-between a couple of them. There were a pair of beds, one with dark green bedding and the other white on it with next to them some bedside tables. The walls had various posters on them of bands, film stars and other odds and ends. Irma went over to the dark green bed and reached under it grabbing out a small back bag and tipped it onto her bed, quickly looking out of the window and saw the Ghoul was walking down the path to their house. Rummaging through the stuff that came from her bag: make-up, diary and then finally finding her flip-open phone. She then started back across the corridor to Chris's room and just as she went past the top of the stairs there was a banging on the front door that was opposite the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**Heatherfield Restaurant Area**

Will had met up with her mother who had long dark blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore a light brown top and jeans along with some shoes while pushing a pram that had a young baby sleeping in it that had light brown hair and was wrapped up in a dark purple blanket. They both sat on some outside seating in a plaza that was filled with different restaurants. As they sat around Will happened to notice that there were 2 different types of people around, those who were going about their normal day and those that seemed to just be hanging around, and it was the latter that was making her feel a little uncomfortable as they all seemed to be waiting for something. At the table she and her mum sat at they had a couple of glasses of water, not wanting to order anything until Dean arrived.

"Did he say how long he as bring kept behind?" Will's mum asked her.

"Nope, he just said 'Let Suzan know I will be a little later to the restaurant, Knickerbocker has asked staff to remain later today'" She did the saying what he did in her best impression of Dean. "Probably just do with Friday."

"So you going to miss being at the school?" Suzan smiled cheekily.

"Not really, kind of hard having your step-dad as a teacher, plus it means no more nagging me to do my homework" Will teased back.

As they talked away they failed to spot the man that had been following Will come up near the table. "Come with me" He spoke to Will which made her jump and look round to see the man, he had very short black hair and dark brown eyes. She just looked at the man uncertain what to do or say.

"What did you just say?" Susan asked him a little confused, she only heard him speak Japanese but Will had heard it in clear English.

Realising the guy wasn't speaking English will stealthily sneaked her right hand into her right pocket of her hoodie and grabbed something inside it. 'Heart of kandrakar, stop translating my speech but keep translating others speech' She thought strongly to send her thoughts to what she had griped in her hand. "I don't know mum" She nervously replied.

"You will come with me" The man told her again as he reached out and pulled her out of her chair by the collar of her top.

Will struggled as Susan quickly get to her feet and started to pull Will away from him. "Let go of my daughter!" She angrily yelled at him. Around them people who had been acting in a normal way closed in to watch as then those that had been acting differently suddenly seemed to evaporate and be replaced with Ghouls causing everyone else to start to panic and run off.

'What are Ghouls doing here?' Will thought shocked in her head as she was released and dropped to the floor only for the guy to then shove her mother to the floor harshly. "Mum!" Will then called out as the guy stood there and looked down at her.

"If you will not come willingly" He angrily spoke as he opened up his overcoat to reveal under was a black top and something else Will recognised, a large belt that had a hand that looked like a right hand on it and 2 leavers. The one she knew was silver all over with the hand in black and surrounded in gold, but this one was mostly black with a little silver on the panels and red around the hand. He then placed something on his left hand before holding his fist forwards allowing Will to see a silver framed ring with a pale orange inside and what looked like a pair of curved arrows pointing towards each other on it. "Henshin" he deeply spoke before flipped the leavers to make the hand change from a right to left hand before quickly placing his left hand over it.

"Change...Now!" It spoke in the same voice that Mayu's belt had spoke as the ring flashed and he took his hand away as a set of gold rings with faces of the moon appeared before him and passed over him covering him in darkness before a orange face came from the head and the rest became in colour. He now was wearing a white suit, over it was something that looked like a trench coat. It had long sleeves over the top of the arms. Above them was a solid white armour panel that covered the shoulders and around the base of the neck. All of those had a gold outline on them. Around the wrists and just above the ankles were a small bit of black armour with a gold edge. He also had a black gloves on. Coming out down his chest was 2 silver lines that went down and around behind him. On each were a verity of rings. His helmet was white and shaped as if he had a hood on while the faceplate was set back and matched the left hand ring in design. In his right hands was a long flute-like device that had a gold bladed top and buttons that looked like rings, there was also a gold mouth piece on top of it.

"He has a WizarDriver" Will muttered to herself afraid of what she was seeing and not believing it. "He is a Kamen Rider." She was effectively sitting on the floor as she tried to shuffle away as he raised what he was holding up to his mouth and began to play a eerie tune from his flute.

* * *

Next Time: Trouble for all


	2. 2: The Nightmare Returns

**2: The Nightmare Returns**

* * *

The eerie music sounded across Heatherfield but only heard by those who either were magical, not from earth or were a Ghoul. For Will she tried to move away as the Ghouls that were there with her and the man in white started to come towards her. For her mother she looked on from where she was on the ground both afraid of what was happening and deeply concerned for the safety of her children.

"Will, Run!" She yelled out as she got up and went over to the buggy and grabbed the baby who was starting to wake up and cry.

Will looked across as she nodded to her mother and she got up to her feet and ran off towards an alleyway, looking back to see everyone was following her. 'Got to find the others, and get out of public area's so I can transform' she thought to herself as she ran onto a street to find more people running around panicking from Ghouls being around.

"It is pointless to resist, you will do as I wish" The man in white spoke to her as he stood a short distance behind her before raising his flue again and started to play a slightly different tune that caused Will to fall to her knees as she held her head in her hands, her brain feeling like it was being set on fire as she screamed out in pain.

* * *

**Lair House**

Irma stared down the stairs at the front door as the banging continued and then she heard the eerie flute music that sent a shiver down her back. She looked over at Chris who had opened his door because of hearing the banging. He was terrified at what was going on.

"Chris, stay in your room" Irma tried to tell him as calm as she possibly could. "I will try and lure that thing away."

Chris just nodded as she shut his door again. Irma took a deep breath as she started to creep downstairs. She went past the door as the banging continued while going through the contacts on her phone and rang Will. She had nearly reached the back door in the kitchen when suddenly the front door swung open and the Ghoul walked in now holding a long staff weapon, it saw her and started to come after her.

"Darn it" She spoke out as Will's call went to answer message and seeing the Ghoul coming for her. She ran to the back door and opened it running out into the garden, stopping at times to make certain is was coming after her so Chris was not placed in danger. She made her way round the garden and down the side of the house as she tried Will again. As she reached the road she started to run along it towards the main city as the Ghoul followed her. She made it only a few houses along before coming out from behind the trees, cars and buildings were about 8 more Ghouls and the call went to answer phone again. "You want a piece of me!" She yelled at them angrily as they formed a large ring around her. "I am not afraid of you, because you come at me and then be ready to take a bath." She held her right hand out ahead of her as a small ball of water formed in it as the Ghouls all stood ready to attack her.

* * *

**Heatherfield Mall**

Cornelia cautiously made her way through the mall keeping an eye on everyone around noting those who were paying attention to her and those that weren't, something about those that were was making her very uncomfortable. Blunk poked his head out of the back keeping an eye out behind them when suddenly the sound of flute music made Cornelia stop.

"Why Blondie stop?" Blunk whispered to her as the bag he was hiding in was set down.

"Because you will need to run when I say so" She slowly replied as those that had been watching her all stopped. Just like what had happened at where Will was the people who were closely watching Cornelia evaporated and were replaced with about a dozen Ghouls. There was screams from the normal people as they started to make their way out of the place by the nearest winy out or fire exit as the sound of glass smashing was hard. Cornelia turned to look where it came from and saw the one that had been in the costume shop was coming.

"Blunk run now!" She called to him as she kept grip on the bag that had her shopping in as she ran past some of the Ghouls with Blunk following her straight at a fire exit pushing the bar to open it into a rubbish filled alleyway. She avoided thinking about the path she was on while looking back seeing the Ghouls coming out of the doorway and moving after her. Looking around more and seeing there was no one else around she stopped next to a small bush and placed her hand on it while closing her eyes. There was a few moments as the Ghouls closed in and Blunk yelling at her to move before the bush suddenly had some of its braches grew out blocking the path off. Cornelia sighed a little as she caught her breath having drained her energy a little.

"Blondie ok?" Blunk asked her as he caught his breath from the running.

"I will be but we need to find the others" She replied as she started to walk off leading Blunk around a couple of corners to the road, coming out by the main entrance of the Mall, the way she looked and going by the camera footage if any would show she was a victim of whatever happened inside. Blunk kept out of sight as she was checked by a security guard to see if she was all right. Once he was happy she was fine she wondered off with Blunk following still keeping out of sight, but both of them keeping an eye out as the police arrived at the Mall and sealed it off, just in case there were any more Ghouls around. It was while they went past a police officer Cornelia herd there was similar instances going on in a couple of other spots that sounded like where some of the others were made her head off to try and find the others.

* * *

**Heatherfield Park**

As Sarah looked over the Ghoul thinking it was just a statue but she was not able to shake a feeling of something about it. She was curious as to the design and who made it. While she was staring up at its face the flute music came over the park. Sarah looked around as she heard the music, wondering where it came from. After it stopped she slowly looked back round at the Ghoul.

"What exactly are you?" She whispered to it softly. Then after a few moments it's right arm shot forwards and grabbed her right wrist. She looked up at it a little shocked as it looked back down at her while she struggled against the grip. "Let go of me" She demanded to it as the grip got harder. It then started to pull her towards it. She pulled back as managed to wriggle her wrist free of its grip and stumbled back a few steps as it got off the plinth it was on and started to come after her.

"I warn you right now, back off" She nervously snarled at it while looking around and seeing there was no-one else present. She slowly back up towards a smaller pond near the lake while taking up a defensive combat stance leading with her left side as her right wrist was in pain from the grip. It lunged at her while swinging its arm to which she ducked under then tried a punch with her left hand at its chest only for it to stop and she felt pain in the hand she punched with. "That wasn't good" She muttered to herself in panic as the Ghoul managed to then grab both her shoulders with its hands before forcing her to turn around and then wrap it's arms around her and held her close.

She struggles against the grip used on her as she saw she did effectively have it standing where she was luring it to, right by the edge of the pond. She calmed herself but kept struggling so the Ghoul didn't walk off or pull her away from the edge. Once she was ready she pushed both of her feet against the edge of the path and thrust herself forwards catching the Ghoul off guard and both of them fell forwards into the pond.

There was a couple of moments once she had ended up under the water as she got her bearing and pushed herself away from the Ghoul as the fall into the water made it loose grip on her. She then managed to get herself to stand up and come above the water surface, which with her at 5 foot 8 the water was just above her waist. She looked round seeing the Ghoul also standing up which she worked out must be about 6 foot in height. She quickly scrambled out of the pond as it came after her. She took a few steps back as it climbed out and then stood up while she just smiled as she shook off some water from herself.

"You wanted to be a statue, will hope being a ice sculpture will do for you" She teased it as she held out her hands while focusing on it. It was coming at her again but was slowing down as slowly all the water that was over its body started to turn to ice and after a few more moments the Ghoul was trapped inside the ice that now covered its body with its hands only a short distance from her hands. She lowered hers giving a little sigh, but even with then being in the shade of some trees that were around it would only be a matter of time until it melts free. She took a moment to catch her breath and to ring her hair out. "I need to get somewhere safe" She sighed as she then started to jog away while keeping a look behind her before getting distracted by something she spotted in a tucked away corner of the park..

* * *

**Silver Dragon Restaurant**

Hay Lin backed away from the door and took a moment to think before she spoke. "Dad I'm going to head out for now as its quiet if that is ok with you."

"As it is quiet you may, but keep your phone available if we do get busier later on." He replied to her with a smile.

"Thanks dad" She called as she then quickly ran round the side of the kitchen to some stairs and went up them and along a corridor to her bedroom. Her room was small and dark due to the shadow cast by the taller building around the restaurant, she had a wardrobe, desk and bed in there She went through her desk and grabbed her phone and noticed a faint orange glow from another draw. She opened it and saw a silver ring in there similar to the ones Haruto has, it had a orange centre with silver lines over in looking like glasses.

"What is going on with you?" She asked it as she took it out of the draw then quickly placed it in her pocket before she went out of her room and downstairs then going out of the back door into a alleyway and then quickly ran onto the main street only to suddenly stop. She looked in the window of the restaurant and saw the Ghoul that had been by the door was missing, looking back over the road it was now standing next to other statues outside a hotel. It was then the flute music came, and to Hay Lin it sounded clear. The Ghoul then started to move and walk forwards. Hay Lin stood there a little uncertain of where to go as she focused on working out where that music came from when she saw the Ghoul start to cross the road straight in front of a truck and got run over.

"Ouch, but that should give me time" She commented as she tried not to look afraid of seeing something rather bad as the truck braked hard into a stop. She closed her eyes as listened as the music stopped, but it was enough, she knew what direction to go and she started to run off towards it, despite everything in her mind telling her to go the other way.

As she ran along the road she saw was may be more Ghouls standing around in some shadows but didn't want to stop to find out why, while a few police cars and vans rushed past with their sirens on that seemed to be heading to different places making her release this most likely wasn't a isolated instance and the others may be in danger too.

* * *

**Olsen House**

Matt, Sam and Huggles all stood lined up in the garage doorway as they watched the house opposite, whatever was in the window was looking at them and then moved away. A few more moments passed before anyone spoke.

"Huggles stay inside and keep granddad safe" Matt slowly told the dormouse who slowly turned around and ran back through the garage and back into the house with Matt following and closing the door into the house while Sam went into his bag and pulled out a large black book covered in leather and had gold markings on the cover that were not in English while also taking out a long crystal that was octagonal shaped with a point at one end and a large indent at the other, it was clear yet also gave off a white glow. Matt came over to him as he flicked through a few pages which had more of the strange symbols in it when the flute music came over the area. They both looked up as a shiver ran through both of their spines. "You feel that?" Matt asked when the music stopped.

"Yea, and something was not right with that" Sam replied as he stood back up holding onto the book with both hands while keeping the crystal in his left as they both moved back to the garage door then took a few steps outside so Matt could close it.

They walked up the short driveway out onto the footpath and both looked along the road which was too quiet. They kept watch and looked round back that the house opposite as the front door opened only to have their attention drawn away by the sound of those that they had been waiting for running around a nearby corner with the 'we are late' panic faces on. They came along the road a little more before stopping and looking at several Ghouls that emerged from the house and they seemed a little afraid.

"Run you lot!" Matt yelled at them to which they immediately did what he said and turned around and started running away while the Ghouls walked down the path and stood across the road opposite the 2 boys. "I make 8 of them" Matt commented looking over at them as they kept moving around in a way that did make counting them hard.

"Well we are clear at the moment but do you want to risk it?" Sam asked as he looked around checking the area.

"Grandpa is asleep currently so if we do this quietly we won't draw too much attention" Matt replied "And it looks like no-one else is around."

"Well then, let's do this" Sam smiled to Matt as he closed his book and placed it down on the floor then taking the crystal up before him still keeping a strong grip on it as a while light emitted from it. "Sorcerer magic, awaken." He then spoke to it as the light from the crystal wrapped over him.

"Reagent of earth, come forth" Matt spoke as he became covered in green energy.

The energy around them both stuck for a couple of moments as the shape of both of them changed before fading away. Matt now had a gold mask on with only eye marks on it, thick black hair, large black wings and a long tail. He now had a dark green short sleeved jacket on with silver arm guards, Black trousers and boots. Sam appeared wearing a black hooded jacket with the hood up and armour plating over his torso with a pair of small fins on the back just besides his shoulders. The sleeves of the jacket also had some armour wrapped around the lower arms, he also had back trousers and shoes with a couple more armour parts on his legs. The back of his armour also had what looked like his crystal latched onto it and a few gold marking were on it.

"They want a fight then let's give them it" Matt spoke with his voice a little distorted by the mask.

"Right with you" Sam replied as he held his right hand forwards and muttered something in another language as he recited a spell causing a pale blue energy orb to appear in his hand, then when he finished it fired off a shockwave, throwing him back into the ground. "Ok, maybe I got that one wrong" he sighed as he got to his feet again while Matt looked on and sighed.

"I do find it funny that the magic powers that is dependent on someone reading stuff chose someone who struggles to read" May sarcastically commented. While that was happening the Ghouls had their poles appear in their hands and charged forwards at the pair.

* * *

**Heatherfield Museum**

Taranee and Gali continued to look through the displays but constantly looking back at the Ghoul as both of them were not comfortable with it there, but fortunately they had pretty much finished looking through the exhibit. As they were making their way back to the door out of the room that the exhibit was held in the flute music was played, but only they seemed to here it as they looked around trying to see where it came from with everyone else not seeming to notice it.

"That didn't seem right" Taranee commented nervously. "Let's get out of here and find the others."

"Yea, that Ghoul thing you pointed has been giving me the creeps are you call it" Gali replied before both of them turned around and walked out trying to remain calm as they made their way through the main part of the museum and once they reached the main entrance area, a large domed chamber with some paintings around the room and a couple of welcome desks in the middle there was the sound of breaking glass and screams. Both girls stopped walking and slowly turned to look at each other both their faces were afraid with Gali the first to speak. "You don't think?"

"It probably was" Taranee replied in a nervous tone.

"What? I was going to say Uriah's prank went wrong" Gali commented but was clearly nervous too.

They stood there a few moment more before some people came running from the part of the building they had been in followed a few seconds later by a Ghoul. Both girls looked back at each other before following after everyone else and ran out of the building onto the street with the Ghoul following behind only to find there were about another 5 waiting outside as everyone was scattering in different directions. They both looked around and ran off in a direction that everyone else had not been going and ended up in a small park next to the museum (a different park to the one Sarah was in). They kept going till they were certain no-one was around before stopping and finding that the Ghouls had followed them.

"Seems they want us" Taranee sighed a little as she clenched her fists.

"Well then, let's give them something to remember so they won't come after us again" Gali smiled as then she become covered in blue energy that altered her shape a little before it faded away having changed her to stand a little taller and now be in a metallic-like light blue skin with small silver plates on her body and black dreadlocks for hair that came down just below her shoulders. The Ghouls seemed a little caught off by her transformation as they had their poles appear and prepared to strike while Taranee braced her right wrist in her left hand as she aimed it before her and her right fist become covered in fire.

"Oh sorry, were you expecting us to not fight back?" Taranee sarcastically asked as she cave a smile to them while she tried to establish a telepathic link to the others but with no-replies she assumed they were out of range but decided to keep trying.

"But there is more" Gali smirked as then in her hands a pair of dark silver metal plates formed. "Battle mode!" she called out as she then docked the plates together and a gold marking appeared on them then the whole plate turned into water and wrapped over her body for a couple of moments and then the water disappeared now having her covered in full armour that was dark blue and silver with the gold marking on the shoulder and torso armour. The helmet had the face-plate opened as she smiles while from her wrists a pair of large dark silver blades formed that were similar to scissors. "Spirit of water" She then calmly said as she took up a combat stance ready before speaking to Taranee. "You got the others?"

"I just made contact with Hay Lin, she has just avoided a Ghoul, but nothing from Will so I can't transform yet, she is going to look for her" Taranee replied. "I will keep trying for the rest but let's get rid of these lot first, I may not be able to go full power, but thanks to new power I should be able to hold my own."

They stood ready for a couple of more moments before the Ghouls charged forwards at both girls to which Taranee fired back some fireballs at them while Gali stood before her ready to take on any of them in hand to hand combat while she held her own right hand forwards and launched water balls at the Ghouls too while she then muttered something in a similar language to what Graeme had done for his spell causing a network of cyan marking to appear on her left arm creating a cyan energy whip to form from the scissor on her left arm.

* * *

**Heatherfield Restaurant Area**

"Suzan!" Deans voice called out as he rushed into the abandoned area, he looked around trying to work out what had gone on. On his way in he had seen people running away screaming but he hadn't seen his wife or either of the kids. He wondered around the chairs and tables that were scattered across the area from the panic.

"Dean, are they gone?" Suzan's voice came out from under some tables near Dean. He wondered over and looked under seeing Suzan cuddled up underneath holding William tightly doing her best to keep him quiet.

"There is no-one here" He smiled to her before helping her out from under the table and to stand up. He looked around the area before asking the obvious question. "What happened?"

"Some strange guy speaking something I couldn't understand came up to me and Will..." She then realised Will wasn't with him. "He was after Will" She then panicked. "Then some strange creatures appeared before..." She trailed off again seeing a couple of Ghouls wonder back into the area.

Dean turned around to see what she was looking at and stumbled back a few steps at what he saw. "What are they?" He asked as the 2 Ghouls started towards them before they stopped as the man in white walked back in.

"He is the one after Will" Suzan quietly told dean. "But he wasn't wearing that at the stared, he did something and he suddenly was wearing that." She then looked over at him before yelling to him. "You harm my daughter you will pay!"

The man in white laughed a little but seemed to ignore her before pointing his flute's blade towards another alleyway into the area in a direction he wasn't looking. Suzan and Dean turned to look where he was pointing and Hay Lin was running in.

"I heard something strange was going..." She started to speak before seeing the 2 Ghouls and the man in white standing there, she froze in place as he turned to face her. "Kamen Rider" she muttered to herself hoping Taranee would get it through the telepathic link as she saw the driver on his belt.

"You will come too" He spoke in Japanese to which Hay Lin understood but again Suzan and now Dean didn't.

"Hay Lin get out of here!" Suzan yelled to her to which she immediately turned around and jumped seeing someone who was standing behind her.

"Will!" she happily exclaimed seeing Will standing a few feet before her.

The call from Hay Lin got Suzan to look properly round and she smiled see Will standing there. "Will you go to" She then called as she grabbed Dean with a free hand and started to pull him back a little so they both backed up towards a different alleyway. She looked over and saw Will hadn't moved and seemed to be blocking Hay Lin. "Will, I told you to move" She called over again.

The man in white laughed again before giving a nod to her.

"You will come with Wiseman" Will then spoke to Hay Lin, her voice sounded like she was in a trance causing Hay Lin to look at her more closely and she saw her eyes were blank.

"Will?" She nervously asked as she looked round behind her seeing the 2 Ghouls had now been joined by several more and were slowly coming towards her. "Don't do this."

"If you will not come willingly" Will then spoke as she opened up her hoodie to reveal under it she had a diver on too. She then pulled out a ring from her trouser pocket and placed it on her left hand. Hay Lin watch on speechless as to what she was seeing. Will now had on a silver framed hexagonal ring with a pink jewel inside it with 3 claw-like spikes on it. "Henshin" Will then spoke before using her driver changing the hand on it from being a right hand to left hand and pressing her ring to it before a flash emitted from it.

"Change...Now!" Her driver spoke as she removed her hand and held it out in a downwards diagonal position to her left and a pink magic ring with the markings that matched the ring she used appeared next to her before passing over her changed her appearance to now be in a pale brown mini dress that had matching leggings covering over all of her body. She had black boots that came up below her knees with what looked like little wings sticking out of the top and then black kneepads. She had black gloves on both hands but over the top of her left one was a large black gauntlet with pink claws on the end of it and the rings attached to the middle 'finger' on it and a small black feline like tail on the back of her outfit. She then had black shoulder pads with a pink spike out of each, over her upper torso was black and silver armour with a pink jewel in the middle of it and then finally her head was in a silver helmet with a face plate that matcher the ring she used.

For Suzan, Dean and Hay Lin they all looked on shocked by what they saw happen. Hay Lin ran back to Suzan and Dean only to then find the way they were trying to leave was blocked by a couple more Ghouls.

"You will come" Will spoke with her voice a little distorted by her helmet as she walked over to the man in white as he and the Ghouls that he already had their started to walk up towards them.

"If they want me, I can serve as a decoy" Hay Lin nervously spoke before she then charged towards a different exit and immediately the Ghouls that had been blocking the way out near them followed allowing Suzan and Dean to run down it, neither of them wanting to leave her alone, but she never gave an option but as they started the way out a couple of more Ghouls blocked the way trapping them in.

As Hay Lin ran for the other way out a driver's voice was heard. "Chain...Now!" and suddenly white chains appeared around her arms and she fell to the ground tied up by the chains. She rolled over to see it was Will that had done it, on her left hand was a spell type ring that had a orange centre and silver dragon's head with chains marked on it.

Will and the man in white walked up towards her with the Ghouls following as he spoke to her. "You had the chance to do this easily, you will help get the others." Once he finished speaking he rose up his flute ready to play before behind them a volley of explosions hit him, Will and the Ghouls. He lowered his flute and turned around to see what had happened.

* * *

Next Time: Help is at hand.


	3. 3: A Old Friend

**3: An Old Friend**

* * *

**Irma's Street**

Irma stood ready to launch water at whichever Ghoul came at her first. All 9 of then stood fanned out before her armed with their poles ready when suddenly all of them and Irma were distracted by a lion's roar that came from above. They all looked up and flying down from the skies was a large black-bodies lion with a green back and chameleon head and tongue for a tail, gold claws and mane around the head. The underside of the torso had a crimson read buffalo head on it, the left side had a pale blue dolphin head and fin acting like a wing while the right side had a orange falcon head and wing. It rammed through the Ghouls knocking them back before flying back up and giving another roar.

"Seems Haruto was right to have you come Chimera" Kouske called out as he ran onto the road from a turning nearby looking down to see what had happened. Irma looked round at him wondering what was going on.

"Yes Kouske, seems it is time again" The Chimera spoke in a deep rough voice that made Irma jump a little.

"Right let's do this then" Kouske smiled as he placed on a black framed square ring with a gold lion face in it with large green eyes on his left hand. "Come, Chimera!" He then called as Chimera flew at him turning into gold energy and went into the belt buckle before gold energy went over it then when it faded the buckle had moved forwards with a large black backing along with a short pillar in each side. "Henshin!" He then called out before pressing into the left pillar and twisting it a quarter turn anti-clockwise causing the silver parts of his belt to swing open left and rings revealing a gold lion face inside and the markings of a falcon, chameleon, buffalo and a dolphin on the inside of the panels that opened.

"Set...Open..L-I-O-N...Lion!" His belt called out as it launched a large octagonal gold series of rings with the middle matching the marking on his ring fly out and get bigger than him before flying back over him changing his appearance to a black outfit with gold amour on his lower legs and fore arms, his right shoulder had a black shoulder pad with gold trim, while his left had a gold lion head that had its mane form gold amour on his chest, that changed to black on his right side. His helmet was gold with large green eyes like the ring on his left hand, with both hands being in white gloves.

Irma looked at the guy a little stunned by the person that had appeared before her while the Ghouls slowly got back up. "Why exactly are you?" She asked Kouske.

"I'm Kouske Nitoh. Kamen Rider Beast" He introduced himself to her before turning to look at the Ghouls and a small gold ring appeared before his bent and he then pulled out a sword that had a black handle with a gold base, there was also a gold lion head on one side that had a slot in the mouth. On the opposite side of the handle to that was a black wheel, then on 1 side between them was a dark silver box with a single red dot in it. "Now it's lunchtime" he exclaimed towards the Ghouls.

"Actually it is after 5" Irma informed him, a little sheepishly as she personally didn't want to cause an argument.

"Ahh, fine then, it's dinner time" He changed it to before charging at the Ghouls who responded by charging back at him.

Irma stood watch as Kouske used a mix of kicks and sword strikes to fight back, blocking using the armour on his arms and then attacking back. After a few moments he was clearly overpowering the Ghouls and then placed a black hexagonal ring on his right hand with a orange falcon head marked inside it and then pressed it into the right pillar on his belt.

"Falco" It called out before he removed his ring and held that arm out to the side as a orange version of the ring that he used to transform appeared next to it. "Go...Fa-Fa-Fa-Falco" It then chanted as the ring passed over him leaving a orange flacon head on his right shoulder and a cape under it that came down just past the elbow. He then leaped up into the air as a orange vortex appeared around his legs and he flew past the Ghouls a few times striking them as he went past taking 4 of them down in a small explosion leaving a small gold energy rings behind that flew up to him and went into his belt.

"Now let's finish this" He called to them a little exited as he tossed his sword from the right hand to the left and used his right hand to spin the wheel on it before pressing in the right hand ring into the slot on it.

"Five" The sword called out in the same voice as his belt as the dots stopped on 5 red dots and he removed the ring. "Falco...Sabre Strike!" It then called as a larger version of the orange ring appeared before him while he took the sword back in his right hand and then struck the ring with it shattering it creating 5 orange energy flacons to fly forwards to the remaining ghouls ramming into them causing them to explode and the 5 gold rings left behind also went into his belt.

"Now then" He spoke as he turned around looking at Irma who had now been watching a little stunned. "You look like who was described to me."

"Woh, hold on" Irma jumped in at his comments. "Who has described me?" She asked him looking around and a little relived that Chris had stayed hidden.

"Haruto" Kouske replied to which Irma looked a little more surprised. "You must be one of the girls he helped a few months ago right?" He then asked.

"Yes I was, but what is this about?" She demanded to know.

"Not the place to explain" he told her as his Griffon flew up next to him and seemed to communicate something to him. "Can you come with me, hopefully Haruto and Mayu have found your friends." He said to her as he offered her his free hand.

"Ok, but what is going on, and who is Mayu?" She demanded again as she took his hand for him to then quickly pull her in close as the orange vortex surrounded both of their legs and they flew up into the air towards the main part of the city.

* * *

**Olson House**

The Ghouls took their charge at both of the boys while Matt released a green energy beam from his mask that knocked 1 back a few feet and to the ground while Sam flicked to another page in his book quickly and read out the spell which made 2 Ghouls that were running alongside each other to have the arm that was next to the other one swing out and whack the other causing them both to stop and then start fighting with the other one.

"That was a good one, what exactly was it?" Matt asked between shooting more beams at the remaining Ghouls coming at them.

"I thought it was a gravity reduction spell" Sam replied back with a little bit of a surprise as to what he saw happen before repeating the spell but pronounced a word of the language a little differently this time causing one of the Ghouls to fly up into the air and seemingly keep going up. "Ok that was it" He joked.

"Once again your ability to do the spells wrong actually gave you a better spell you don't know how to do again" Matt then joked as he shot down the last one and all of them exploded , including the ones fighting each other as they did a power strike to the other.

They both stood looking around for a moment in silence for it to be broken by the sound of a phone ringing inside the garage. Matt quickly opened it up and next to Sam's bag there was a black flip screen phone. Sam went over and answered it.

"Hello...Me and Matt were too...What!?...We are coming to you now" He then closed it finishing the call. "Sis was attacked by the same things and there is something she wants us to see in the west of the park."

"If she was...you think?" Matt asked.

"I think so too, but as I haven't had Taranee's voice yelling in my head I don't know about the others" Sam replied as they both went back outside and closed the garage door again with him tucking his phone into a gap in the armour.

"We best see what your sister has found then and keep an eye and ear out for the rest" Matt spoke as his wings stretched out to be longer then his arms before flapping them and taking flight up into the air. Sam's armour had the fins have some rainbow energy lines pass over them before they disconnected into smaller pieces and connected with rainbow-coloured energy that took on a reptilian style of wing and he few up after Matt and followed him off over the houses towards the park.

* * *

**Main Heatherfield Park**

Sarah closed her phone up as she stood on top of a hill overlooking a small performance area in the park. She ran down into the area completely stunned by what she was seeing there.

"Who or what could do something like this?" She asked herself before seeing a couple of shadows approaching in the sky and she smiled.

* * *

**Small Park Near Heatherfield Museum**

Taranee let off another fireball at a Ghoul which just bounced off its body as it came towards her for it to them be gripped by the blades that Gali had and tossed back into a pile with a few others.

"I don't remember them being this hard to put down" Taranee commented a little short of breath.

"Did you fight them outside of guardian form?" Gali asked her before using the energy whip she had from the other arm to try and keep them to stay back, she was a little worn too from the fight.

"No I didn't but still it was under original guardian powers not the new power level, so just as I am now I have nearly the same level power I use to have" Taranee replied stumbling back a little. "But not the stamina for this much magic use."

Gali gave off a little sigh as she took some deep breaths as the Ghouls prepared to charge them again only for a volley of silver bullets to fly in from their right and knock them over a little. Both girls looked round to where they came from and Mayu stood only a short distance away holding in her right hand a large silver framed gun with a closed black fist on the top of it with red outlines on it.

"Look we can explain everything you are seeing, kinda" Taranee embarrassingly spoke to Mayu without knowing who she was. "But right now I would recommend you run."

"That won't be necessary, as a girl with magic you should know this" Mayu spoke holding up the ring Haruto gave her.

"The infinity ring?" Taranee asked while Gali kept on guard as the Ghouls stood back up. "Why do you have that, it belongs to Haruto."

"He gave it to me to help find a particular red-headed girl in this city" Mayu explained before putting that ring in her pocket and placed on a ring on her right hand that matched her buckle and then passed the gun to her left hand, she then held the ring on her right hand over her buckle.

"Driver On...Now!" it spoke as a driver same as the one the man in white had and Will hand appeared on her. She then pulled out a ring identical to the one Will used to Henshin but with a orange stone inside. She placed it on her left hand and took the gun back in her right before flicking the leavers on her driver to left hand mode.

"Henshin!" She called out before activating the ring.

"Change...Now!" Her driver called as a orange version of the spell ring that Will had used for her Henshin appeared to Mayu's left and passed over her placing her in the same outfit that Will had ended up in but all the pink replaced with orange.

The Ghouls swung their pole weapons round before charging at Mayu who responded with a few more shots from her gun knocking a couple of them down to the ground and then using the large claw as a Melee weapon to strike back as she also used kicks to fight back.

"Red-head...She means Will" Taranee thought out loud while speaking to Gali "You have any idea why?"

"You met this Haruto person so I wouldn't know" Gali winked back to Taranee before charging in at the couple of Ghouls that Mayu had taken down with shooting as they got back up only to then find themselves trapped in the pincers of Gali's weapon as she then lifted them off the ground.

"So you want to explain this?" Taranee then yelled at Mayu as she pulled up some energy to launch another fireball at one of the Ghouls Gali was holding, hitting in right in the back causing it to finally explode.

"I am Mayu Inamori, Kamen Rider Mage" She introduced herself as she knocked a few of the ones she was fighting back with a hard strike from the claw. "As for why I am here, Let me wrap this up first." She then pressed the thumb on the hand on her gun opening it up.

"Come On, Shoot, Shake Hands!" It started to chant out and she then taped her left hand to it causing the ring on the claw part to flash. "Mage...Shooting Strike!" it then called out as orange energy started to form in the barrel. She kicked back the last few Ghouls so they all were in a pile before aiming the gun at them and then firing a orange energy beam that engulfed them and caused them all to explode. Gali meanwhile threw the last one she had into the air and then summoned 2 small jets of water that formed a helix pattern around her with the tips of those jets then surrounded the ends of her claws that were shut. As the Ghoul fell back down from the throw up Gali spun around swing the claws over her head striking the Ghoul with the water causing it to explode over her.

"Ok now that is over want to explain?" Taranee asked only to then find before Mayu had time to answer she saw someone running up to them.

"Taranee, Gali!" The voice called out causing both of them to smile as it was Cornelia. "Hay are you both all right?" She then asked as they all grouped up.

"We were in a bit of a problem from some Ghouls until Mayu here saved us" Taranee explained to Cornelia.

"Thought so, I overheard some police radios that strange rock monsters appeared at the museum so I had Blunk sniff you out once I got there, it is crawling with cops now" Cornelia explained as next to them Blunk appeared.

"Blunk sniff out and save the day again" He said proudly and was given a little pat on the head by Taranee as a thank you.

"What happened to your shopping then?" Gali asked a question she possibly didn't want an answer to.

"Well strangely it was going well before Ghouls showed up at the mall, but managed to lose them" Cornelia happily informed them with a smug look on her face.

"Only you would know the best way to get around in a mall" Taranee joked before looking at Mayu. "Now what is going on?"

"Best thing to do will be to take you to Haruto" She replied as she switched her right hand ring to a spell ring with a purple inside rather than orange with silver rings inside of it and what looked like a stick figure being pulled through. "Better get close." She told them all to which after giving a little look at each other the rest of them all stood close to Mayu as they could before she flight the driver back to right hand mode and pressed her right hand to it.

"Teleport...Now!" He driver spoke before a white energy warped over them and they all disappeared.

* * *

**Heatherfield Restaurant Area**

The man in white slowly turned around with Will and the Ghouls turning a moment later. Behind them just before another ally out of the area stood Haruto holding a gun like the one Mayu had but with gold lines around the hand rather than red.

"Fueki!" Haruto yelled a bit annoyed at him as the creatures that he had summoned from his rings snuck in behind them and went over to Hay Lin and started attacking her chains. "Back off from her!"

"Haruto Soma" The man in white replied. "What are you doing here? You can't have known"

"I came to see some friends, which I won't let you harm" Haruto was clearly annoyed with him. From where they huddled Suzan and Deal were confused as to what was going on as they both had a discussion in Japanese, while Hay Lin rolled over to look and her eyes opened wide seeing Haruto standing there. Meanwhile like Mayu, Haruto passed his gun to his left hand as he placed on a ring on his right hand that matched his belt and one on his left that was a silver ring that had a yellow square on it with silver marking like glasses on it.

"Give me the stone" Fueki demanded holding out his open left hand.

"I promised Koyomi to keep it away from those who would misuse it, and that includes you" Haruto replied as he pressed his right hand to his buckle.

"Driver On...Please!" It spoke allowing a WizarDriver to form from his buckle, but unlike the ones Fueki, Will and Mayu had his was mostly light and dark silver all over with gold around the black hand.

"If you will not give it to me freely, I will take it from you" Fueki informed Haruto as all the Ghouls in the area surrounded him leaving Suzan and Dean to finally get out of the area, afraid for Will's safety, even tho she didn't seem to be herself while the PlaMonsters that Haruto had summoned finished breaking the chains on Hay Lin, letting her get up and move behind some overturned tables to hide and watch.

"No Fueki, I won't let you do it again" Haruto seemed rather angry. "Koyomi does what to be back with you, but on the other side." He told Fueki but clearly he wasn't listening. "I will stop you, Henshin!" He then called out as she flicked his driver to left hand mode and pressed his left hand to it.

"Land...Please!" It called out as Haruto held his left hand now before him creating a yellow spell ring around him that passed up over him what it chanted out "Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!", changing him to now wearing a black outfit with a long tailcoat. Yellow armour on his chest with silver rim along it and silver edged shoulder pads. His face was now covered in a silver helmet with a yellow square faceplate, with silver marking to make it match the ring. To He also had a extinction of his belt hanging on his left with a selection of rings stored on it. He took a firm grip on his gun in his right hand as he pulls the barrel upwards and then a blade flicked out over the top turning it into a sword.

"Get him" Fueki orders to which the Ghouls charged in with Will remained standing at his side.

"Now, it's ShowTime" Haruto calmly spoke before swinging his sword around to strike out at the first group of Ghouls to reach him as he the kicked another while swapping his right hand ring over before strike back a few more Ghouls while some positioned themselves together with small purple energy balls forming before their faces and then fired them at Haruto who spun round and switched the driver to right hand mode and used the ring.

"Defend...Please!" It called out as Haruto held his hand before him. The ring he used had a silver dragon holding a shield on it creating a yellow spell ring on the ground before him where he aimed his hand once he took it away from the driver and a large slab of stone rose out of the ring and the orbs fired from the Ghouls impacted into that and exploded sending dust around the area, but a few silver bullets came through it hitting a few ghouls knocking them back and causing them to explode into small rocks.

After a couple more moment Haruto charged though the dust as he switched his weapon back from gun mode to sword mode as he quickly struck a couple of more Ghouls as he spun around and changed the ring on his left hand to a similar ring to the one he had just taken of it, but with a green triangle on it instead of a yellow square. Once he was ready he took his sword in a back-hand grip and changed the driver to left hand mode as he pressed his left hand to it causing a green flash from the ring.

"Hurricane...Please!" His driver called as he aimed his left hand over his head creating a green spell ring that he jumped up and through while the driver chanted Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!" Once he passed though the ring his appearance was only altered to replace all the yellow with green and the shape of the faceplate of the helmet was now a triangle like the ring. A green vortex formed around his legs as he swooped down over the ground striking more Ghouls with his sword as they either tried to shoot him with the energy orbs or strike him with their poles.

Haruto landed on the ground tackling into a Ghoul and sending him back in Fueki who just stood there as the Ghoul then charged back at Haruto while a few more Ghouls came straight at him.

"Fueki, stop this now!" Haruto called to him but only to get no response from him. He then looked at the mage standing next to him. "And what about them?"

"That is Will!" Hay Lin shouted from where she was.

"What!?" Haruto replied a bit surprised as he now got a clear view of who it was he had saved in the area.

"Will, I don't know what exactly happened but she seemed to be hypnotised and going about a Wiseman" Hay Lin explained to Haruto as he placed on a new spell ring on his right hand, one with the dragon being stretched on it. "Is he something to do with this Fueki guy you are talking to?"

"Extend...Please!" Haruto's driver called out as he went to right hand mode on it and activated the ring. Before his right arm a spell ring appeared and he pushed his arm though which made it stretch and flex around in ways a arm normally cant as he used it like a whip as the right hand at the end of the now very long and flexible arms was spun around knocking back the ghouls around him causing them to explode into air vortex's. Fueki used his weapon to block himself and Will from being struck.

"Wiseman is Fueki's name for his phantom form" Haruto told Hay Lin, clearly annoyed by what she had said. "And this isn't the first time he had mind controlled people." Haruto looked over at the mage standing next to Fueki and gritted his teeth as he switched left hand rings as some more Ghouls charged in, placing on a egg shaped blue centred ring and then placed driver to left mode again and activated the ring.

"Water...Please!" It called out as again Haruto held his left hand above his head creating a blue spell ring, he then lowered his hand causing the ring to pass down over him as the driver chanted "Sui-Sui! Sui-Sui!" Once the ring had passed over him and disappeared his appearance had replaced all green with blue and the face plate was now egg shaped. He quickly spun around striking a Ghoul that had charged up behind him and immediately it exploded into water. He then struck back at a couple more that came at him which meant he wasn't looking at Fueki as he signalled for a few Ghouls to go for Hay Lin.

Haruto struck back the couple he was against making them explode into water like the first one he took on in this from when he turned to face Fueki and charged at him only to stop when he heard a scream. He looking over ad 5 Ghouls were heading straight at Hay Lin. From within his helmet Fueki smiled darkly knowing what Haruto's choice would be as he saw him change his right hand ring to one with the dragon looking like it was becoming water drops and then switch the driver back to right hand mode as he charged towards where Hay Lin was.

"Liquid...Please!" The driver called out to which Haruto turned into water and then flew forwards straight at the Ghouls weaving around them as he pushed then back off away from Hay Lin.

"Do you know where the others are?" Haruto asked her as he stood before her while he re-formed and switched his left ring to one with a red circle inside it.

"For Irma and Taranee a definite location, but Cornelia could be at one of many shops" Hay Lin replied. "What is going on here anyway, why has your friend mind controlled Will?"

"Long story short" Haruto told her as he used his sword to knock back the Ghouls again as they tried for Hay Lin again. "Fueki wants to resurrect his dead daughter and to do so he needs power magic users to create a field of magical energy to sacrifice everyone inside it, and the field can be a small beach to an entire city in size."

"But how would he know about us?" She then asked.

"He probably saw you back when you came to Tokyo and did some research on you all before he came back from the dead and decided to use you lot" He told her as he changed his driver again to left side and used the ring he had on his left hand now.

"Flame...Please!" His driver spoke as he then held his left arm out to his left side creating a red energy ring next to it which then passed over him changing the blue to red and the faceplate to a circle while he driver chanted "Hi-Hi Hi-Hi-Hi!" Once it was done he flicked the sword around as he quickly changed the right hand ring over.

The Ghouls charged again with Haruto blocking the strikes from their poles while Hay Lin looked at Will who was standing there like she had no control over what she was doing.

"Will snap out of it!" Hay Lin then shouted only for no reply from her.

"Your friend feels no reason to help you" Fueki laughed a little darkly. "But fear not, you will join her." He then raised his flute weapon again and was about to start to play it when Haruto's sword interrupted him.

"Big...Please!" It spoke as Haruto had opened the hand on it and used the ring that he had placed on his right hand which had a small dragon on it that appeared to be getting bigger. A red energy ring them passed over the sword as Haruto closed the hand on it making the blade become nearly twice as long as Haruto was tall. He then held the sword to his right before swinging it round knocking all the Ghouls back into a pile and it also knocked the flute out of Fueki's hands sending it across the plaza.

"You pest!" Fueki cursed Haruto as he placed a new ring on his right hand, it was purple centred ring with what looked like an explosion on it. he then flicked his driver to set up the right hand mode on it and activated the ring.

"Explosion...Now!" His driver spoke as a white energy orb then formed in his right hand before the then threw it towards Haruto as the sword returned to normal size and he opened the hand again, this time using the ring on his left hand on it.

"Flame...Slash Strike!" It called out as the blade became covered in fire and it started to chant "Hi Hi-Hi!" He then swung the blade so the energy ball slid along the outer side of it and flicked it towards the Ghouls as they struggled to get out of the pile they were in with the orb covered in fire. The impact of the orb on the Ghouls then caused it to explode taking them all out.

"You will give me what I want, and after that you will not interfere any more" Fueki cured Haruto as he went to re-set the driver only for suddenly another voice was heard behind him.

"Buffa! Go, Bu-Bu-Bububu-Buffa!" Fueki turned around and charging right at him and then giving him a tackle was Kouske with a crimson red buffalo head on his right shoulder pad with a matching cape on the arm and gold horns on it. Kouske rammed in with the buffalo head first against Fueki and then kept the charge as he pushed him a few feet back and then flicked the shoulder upwards throwing him back several more into a wall.

"Hay Lin!" Irma's voice called out as she ran in from where Kouske had charged in from only for Will to spin around and grip onto her top with her left hand. "Get on me" She then struggled to spit out, not knowing Will was her attacker.

Then behind Will she was hit by 4 shots as Mayu, Taranee, Gali, Cornelia and Blunk appeared from a white energy that appeared and formed into them. Mayu had her gun up and was the one that shot Will while Taranee, Cornelia and Blunk ran over to Hay Lin who smiled seeing them. Gali charged forwards while Will turned around to see what had struck her while keeping a grip on Irma. Gali hand her left pincer open and gripped Will's right arm half way along her lower arm pulling it down so Irma ended up on her knees.

"Let go of her" Gali angrily spoke out as Will then struck Gali in the face with her claw causing the non-human to stumble a bit but not let go, instead she made the grip tighter which caused Will to release Irma allowing Gali to grab her while releasing Will and carried Gali over to the others while Haruto, Kouske and Mayu all grouped up together in the middle between Fueki as he stood up properly and Will.

"You ok?" Taranee asked Irma as she was put down.

"Yes I will be" She replied as she caught her breath. "Anyone know what is happening, all I know from Kouske, the gold armoured rider is that Ghoul attacks were around."

"We had the same, and Mayu there saved me and Gali" Taranee then replied while pointing out Mayu.

"Then who is other?" Blunk asked looking at Will and Fueki's rider forms.

"And what about Will?" Cornelia asked.

"Will is that rider" Hay Lin sadly spoke looking at where she was. "I got here and she then transformed into that rider. Haruto says something about Fueki using mind control on her."

"But since when could she used rider powers?" Gali asked keeping on guard before them.

"Well we all could activate Haruto's weapons so we may be able to use the rider equipment that they use outright" Taranee commented.

"Blunk want to go now" Blunk moaned as he hid behind the girls.

"Sorry Blunk but we need you to stay, just in case we need a getaway" Cornelia told him.

"So you brought them with you" Fueki commented as he looked at the 3 standing before him. "And the archetype is back, I won't let you stop me again."

"Ahh, you are going down Fueki" Kouske taunted him.

"You won't use anyone like do did to us" Mayu snapped at Fueki.

"You all are nothing" He snarled as he changed his right ring to another purple centred one with a pillar coming out of the ground on it, he then flicked the driver back and forth to re-set the driver to right hand spell mode and used the ring.

"Phantom Rise...Now!" It called out as Fueki held the hand before him and a purple spell ring appeared on the ground and from it a humanoid monster formed. It hand black armoured legs with green outlines while the arms and torso were black with green armour. Silver pointed shoulder pads were there and finally the head was green with a black faceplate with green spikes on it.

"Gremlin!" Kouske commented surprised as to what he saw.

"Not exactly, this new ring lets me summon a copy of any phantom I wish that has been defeated and wasn't eaten by Chimera" Fueki explained. "And even if you defeat this copy, it is just a manifestation of magical energy so even if Chimera eats it, it won't stop me summoning another."

"Looks like we will take you all" Haruto spoke as she switched his left hand ring to a matching red ring with thicker silver marking on it as he also was stealthily passed by his infinity ring by Mayu. "I'll take the new mage, and you both can decide who gets who."

"I will have Fueki" Mayu told Kouske who just nodded while Haruto flicked his driver around so he can use the ring he just put on.

"Flame" It spoke before a dragon's roar was emitted and then spoke the next word in a deeper voice "Dragon!" A large red spell ring formed before Haruto and out flew a large European style dragon made of fire and circled around him while the ring then passed over him covering him in flames before the dragon dived into his back while the driver chanted "Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!" Then the flames blew off him revealing now his overcoat was red, the chest armour had a red and silver dragon's head marked on it, he now had large shoulder pads with red circles on them with silver armour around them and his helmet had also gained the thicker silver markings on it that matched the ring. He then placed his sword in the ground and changed his right hand ring back to the connect ring and set the driver to the right mode again.

"Connect...Please!" His driver spoke as next to his right hand a small red magic ring appeared. He took off the ring before reaching into the ring, his hand not appearing on the other side and then pulled out a device that looked like a black right hand with a gold outline holding a silver framed clock inside it that attached to the lower half of his right fore arm. The thumb of the hand looked like a leaver that was pushed into the rest of the hand. The dial was a clear circular plate with a black arrow like a clock hand on the top of it. Inside the clock dial was 4 segments. Going clockwise was red, blue, green then yellow. On the back of his right hand linked by a small bit of hinged silver metal plates was a larger silver metal plate that took up all the back of his hand with a small clear dragon statue and the finger end of the plate.

"Drago Time!" it called out as he pulled it on fully and then took grip of the dial and turned it round anti-clockwise until it stopped after one full turn and called out again. "Set-up!" Haruto then took his sword back out of the ground and faced Will while Mayu prepared herself to fight Fueki and Kouske prepared to fight the summoned Gremlin. The 3 opponents all positioned themselves ready to strike back as everyone else looked on.

* * *

Next Time: The 3v3 battle is on


	4. 4: The Battle Resumes

**4: The Battle Resumes**

* * *

"Start!" The drago timer spoke as Haruto pressed the thumb part on it with his left hand as then all 6 of them charged at each other with blades and arms clashing while the girls all looked on.

Mayu attacked Fueki with her claw as he would bock using his arms and strike back at her with a few kicks that knocked her back allowing him to run across the ground to recover his weapon from the ground nearby only for Mayu to open fire on him with her gun. He took the hits in his back and then turned to face her and charged forwards striking out with the blade of his flute weapon causing Mayu to switch her gun into a sword mode like Haruto can on his.

"Yes...Special...Understand!" Her driver spoke as he waved her right hand over it having flicked it around to use a new right hand ring, one with a red inside rather than orange and showed a dragon breathing fire. Bur rather than the image implies the tail on the back of her rider form grew longer and struck out at Fueki as they battled causing him to have to block attacks from it, her sword and her giant claw, something that he seemed very calm and relaxed in doing.

Kouske charged up against Gremlin who had a pair of small blades appear in his hands clashing with Kouske's sword as they each tries to strike each other. As they battled he switched the ring on his right hand from a back hexagonal ring with a crimson buffalo head on it to a matching one but with a dark blue dolphin on it and pressed it into the right pillar of his driver. "Dolphi! Go, Do-Do-Do-Do-Dolphi" It chanted as a dark blue spell ring appeared next to him and passed over changing his right shoulder pad to a dark blue dolphin head and the cape to dark blue as well. He then spun around and gave gremlin a hard kick before spinning the wheel on his sword as he passed it to his left hand and then pressed in the ring.

"3...Dolphi, Sabre Strike!" It called as he took the sword back into his right hand as a large dark blue spell ring appeared before him and he struck it like he had done previously and in the shatter 3 dark blue dolphins flew out and leaped in and out of the ground as they went over to Gremlin and struck him a few times until he managed to recover enough from the attacks and struck them back shattering them and he then charged back in and fought Kouske.

"Connect...Now!" Came from Will's driver as she reached into a spell ring with her right hand after using a connect ring on it and pulled out a sword that matched the one Mayu was using and used it to block attacks from Haruto's sword before she then struck his helmet with her large claw knocking him back a little.

"Will, snap out of it" Haruto called to her as he charged back at her and they locked swords while then seeing the dial on the timer reach the blue segment and the stature turn blue, he reached across with his left hand as she struck him again with the claw to which he was braced for now and he pressed the thumb on the timer.

"Water Dragon!" It called out as by Mayu a large blue spell ring appeared and a copy of Haruto's current rider form charged out but with all the red replaced with blue and the circles with egg shapes. It tagged in its attacks with Mayu's, to which Fueki still didn't seem bothered with as he switched his right ring back to the last one he used and activated his driver again.

"Explosion...Now!" It spoke as he took his flute in his left hand while the orb formed in his right. But before he had a chance to throw it both Mayu and the summoned rider form of Haruto struck that arm knocking it upwards sending the orb up into the sky. Fueki gave off a angry grunt as he then struck back at both as he took his flute back in his right hand and swung it knocking both of them back a couple of steps before they recovered and returned the attacks.

"I will not disobey Wiseman" Will spoke back causing Haruto to know she was clearly under Fueki's spell by the tone of her voice. They then continued to use their swords to strike each other with the occasional small volley of sparks exploding off their armour when they directly hit each other.

* * *

"You think he can get Will back?" Gali asked the girls as they all looked on.

"We just have to hope" Cornelia smiled. "Haruto was on about never giving up on hope."

They watched the fighting go on as Irma thought of something. "Blunk, go find Matt, he may be able to help" He told him.

"Blunk on it, if it means Blunk out of scary place" He happily informed her before he leaped up to a ledge above a nearby restaurant entrance and climbed up a drain pipe to get out of the area as he headed off to do his task.

"That is a good idea Irma, but what about us?" Hay Lin commented as then near them 5 Ghouls appeared as they grew out from the ground and started towards them.

"Without transforming we are effectively sitting ducks, and I used up most of my energy fighting off the group that attacked me and Gali" Taranee sighed as Gali charged into the group of Ghouls and started to fight them.

* * *

Back at Haruto he spun Will around causing him to miss her changing her right hand ring to a spell ring with a green inside instead with a dragon above lightning. She re-set the right hand side of her driver as she turned back to face him as his timer reached the green segment and the stature turned green, she then waved her right hand over her driver as she passed the sword into her left hand.

"Yes...Thunder...Understand!" Her driver spoke as he saw what she was doing and inside his helmet he ended up with a look of shock on his face as in her right hand a orb of pick lightning formed and then she thrust her had at his chest armour and he was then thrown back by a blast of pink lightning bolts, but while he was being thrown back he quickly pressed the thumb again on the timer.

"Hurricane Dragon!" It called as next to Kouske a green spell ring appeared and once again a copy of the current form Haruto was using came out but with the red swapped with green and the circles with triangles. It also held the sword in a back-hand stance as it aided Kouske in fighting Gremlin as Kouske changed his right ring to a similar one with a green chameleon on it and he then pressed it into the right pillar of his driver.

"Chameleo! Go, Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chameleo!" His driver called out as a green spell ring changed his right shoulder armour and cape to a green chameleon head and green cape. As he charged back at Gremlin who had been pushed back a little by the Hurricane Dragon copy of Haruto he became invisible and use the opportunity to get behind Gremlin without him seeing, re-appearing just before he struck Gremlin in the back.

Haruto ended up on his back on the ground from the lightning strike from Will who then charged at him striking downwards with her sword causing Haruto to roll to His right to dodge. She then responded by striking out with her claw to which he placed the sword in the way to block as he stood back up and their weapons then clashed again.

* * *

Back with the girls they stood watching on all the fights happening, not certain what they can do without themselves transforming against two rider-class opponents or a full type phantom. With the Ghouls they felt a little better taking on but Taranee had told them that her fireballs hadn't effected them much so they held on and occasionally launched a fireball, jet of water or a gust of air at any Ghouls that Gali had knocked back to help her while Cornelia got bits of table they were lying around and had them fly into the Ghouls. After a few moments of this the Ghouls seemed to wise up as 4 of them then surrounded Gali tightly as she attacked back with her pincers and summoning jets of water around her, but they didn't seem to want to budge while the last one came straight at the girls who intensified their attacks against it, but it just kept coming.

* * *

"Will remember who I am, who you are" Haruto called to will as he pushed her back up against a wall in their fight only to then be distracted by a girls scream causing him to look over and see the Ghoul right upon the girls, he then looked at the timer in time to see it enter the yellow section and the statue turn yellow. He was then kicked by a few steps by Will because he wasn't paying full attention to her but recovered quickly enough to block a sword attack by her with his sword and he then reached across with his left hand to press the thumb on the timer again.

"Land Dragon!" It then called out creating a yellow spell ring on the ground between the girls and the Ghoul when then another copy of the dragon rider form appeared but with yellow instead of red and the circles replaced with squares. As it rose out of the ground it swung the sword upwards throwing the Ghoul back next to the ones attacking Gali. He then charged forwards striking 2 of the Ghouls that were surrounding Gali allowing her to strike down the remaining 2, she then looked over the summoned rider and gave a nod to him as the Ghouls stood back up and the 2 of them stood back to back as the 5 Ghouls charged at the pair of them.

Haruto kept dodging and blocking Will's attacks and struck back trying to disarm her. They traded more blows as Haruto gave a quick glace around the area seeing the water dragon summon and Mayu were pushing Fueki back and Kouske with the hurricane dragon were nearly finished with Gremlin while land dragon struck down the Ghouls which exploded into dust.

"I am bringing them in!" Haruto called out to everyone as he looked back at Will. "You are coming out of this, and I know what I must do." He softly told her as the dial reached the end.

"Final Time!" the timer called out to which caused the stature to flash red, blue, green and yellow in cycle. Which this going on Fueki tried to strike out at the water dragon but Haruto was acting faster, he flicked the driver around to re-set the right hand and then held the statue over it and it gave of a white flash.

"All Dragon...Please!" Both the driver and timer called out together as the 3 summoned dragon forms all turned into a blue, green or yellow energy version of the same dragon that appeared when Haruto become flame dragon form, the colour of the energy dragon they became was based on the form they were. Then from Haruto a red version flew out and flew around him as the other 3 flew over and joined in before they all dived into him sending a wave of energy over his form and then he had over his hand a pair of silver armoured gauntlets with 3 large dark bronze claws each the length of his lower arm on the end, from his back there was a pair of large silver framed wings with a gold claw on the end of each and black panels inside it, while from the base of his spine extended out a silver tail with a gold blade at the end of it at a length of just longer then his legs, while finally from his chest armour a dragon's head with a silver top, black underside, silver horns on the side and a red jewel in the top.

Will reacted to the form Haruto took on by switching her sword into its gun mode and fired off 5 shots at Haruto who responded by the wings flapping away lifting him up into the air and then spun around using the tail to knock the bullets that come from the gun down into the ground. Haruto faced back at her and then got the dragon head to fire some fireballs down at her, to which she flipped to her left to jump out of the way as the fireballs hit the ground.

Over at Kouske he had got the attachment on his right arm to disengage as he gave Gremlin a hard slash with his sword knocking him back before he stuck the tip of the sword in the ground to hold it there as he then pushed his left ring into the left pillar. "Kick Strike...Go!" It called out as he pulled the ring out and a gold energy ring appeared before him to which he charged forwards and jumped through tucking his left foot back while keeping his right foot stretched out as a gold energy lion head formed around it with the mouth wide open as he flew down into Gremlin as he stood up and the lion's head bit down on it causing the phantom to explode leaving Kouske standing just behind where Gremlin had been.

Mayu grabbed onto Fueki as he tried to get towards Haruto and gave him a kick into the stomach area before tossing him back a little as she then switched her right ring to one with a yellow centre with a dragon holding a stone. "Yes...Gravity...Understand!" Her driver called out as she activated the ring then pointing that hand towards Fueki and a orange spell ring appeared on the ground around him and he was then pulled down on his knees as the gravity inside the ring was increased.

Haruto slammed down onto the ground strike Will back with the claws as then a large dark red spell ring appeared around him with a smaller red, blue, green and yellow spell rings inside it. He then leaped up into the air using the wings to get some height with the rings following him up before he kicked the rings down and they landed around Will, the energy from them trapping her in place.

"Will, come back now!" he then called out before tucking his legs into the same way Kouske had as the then shot down at her with red energy forming around his outstretched foot.

Will struggled against the energy holding her in place re-setting her driver and then using the ring she was wearing again. "Yes...Thunder...Understand!" It called as he shot her right arm upwards at the incoming Haruto and launched another lightning bolt at him.

The bolt and kick made contact, slowing Haruto down for a moment before he flicked himself a little forcing him down more, pushing through the bolt before eventually reaching Will with a explosion engulfing the both of them.

"Will!" The girls screamed out seeing what happened while both Kouske and Mayu turned around to look and ran together, and Fueki slowly stood up as the gravity effect stopped when Mayu turned away.

A few moments past before they could see something in the flames, and as they cleared they saw Haruto back in the normal flame dragon form with a red energy shield around him as he was bent over something and once the flames where gone they could see he was over Will. He then stood up holding her in both arms and started to carry her towards the girls as they ran over to him.

"Is she?" Irma nervously asked.

Haruto stood there while Will's left arm fell to hand down before a pink spell ring passed over her from foot to head returning her to her normal appearance as then the driver fell from her having had the belt that held it disappear, it hit the ground before the centre of the hand cracked and then shattered followed by the ring on her left hand falling off and hitting the ground and the pink gem in it shattering. Will's eyes started to open.

"She will be fine" Haruto calmly told them as he helped her to stand slowly.

"What is going on?" Will spoke a little disorientated.

"I will not be denied!" Fueki angrily yelled as he aimed the blade of his flute at Haruto as he quickly told Will of what had gone on.

"Fueki!" Haruto then angrily yelled back as he turned to face him and walked up to Mayu and Kouske. "You made a mistake in going after them, and you will be stopped." As he spoke her changed his left hand ring to the diamond one while Kouske placed on a blue framed ring on his right hand with a gold lion's face on it.

"You will have to deal with us too" Will then called at him, not completely back but she looked annoyed.

"You certain you are up for this right now?" Hay Lin asked her a little concerned.

"Yea, no-one messes with my mind and gets away with it" She stubbornly replied as she took out a pink stone with a metal frame around it on a necklace that she put on.

"Plus he did send his Ghouls after all of us so I think we all owe him payback" Cornelia grinned.

"I'm up for that" Taranee smiled.

"Count me in too" Gali spoke as she stood there too.

"Right then, heart of Kandrakar, lets rock" Will spoke as the necklace as it floated up before her and glowed brightly sending out 5 bolts of energy in pink, blue, red, green and pale grey. "Guardians, new power unite!" She then called as the energy then each flew straight at one of them, pink at Will, blue at Irma, red at Taranee, green at Cornelia and the pale grey at Hay Lin. Each bolt of energy wrapped around them leaving a silhouette of them inside as on their chests a glowing mark then appeared before the glow over them faded away revealing they had changed all into the same pale blue and pale green striped leggings and black framed wings on their backs, as long as her arms that had 4 large sections that each got a little smaller but reached down from her back to her knees at their longest part these segments were a dark blue at the top and got paler as they went down into a pale green.

Will had a purple top that had wide sleeves on it that came down to her elbows, on the front of it was a curved equals symbol that was standing in a vertical direction, continuing from under her sleeves on her arms was a pair of black fingerless gloves, she also had a pair of turquoise tight shorts start at the bottom of her top and covered the top half of her upper legs, tho reached down to near her knees on the outside. She finally had dark purple below the knee boots on, they had a silver buckle attached to a dark purple strap around her ankles, then at the top of them each had 2 straps around the outside edge of them.

Irma had a turquoise tank top that had a wave marked on the front. She had the same sort of fingerless gloves that Will had, they came almost all the way up to her shoulders. She also had a purple half length skirt that split on both sides just below the top of her thighs and dark purple boots that came half way up her lower legs.

Taranee had a purple crop top that covered her shoulders and had a triangle marked on it but the bottom left corner didn't have the lines touching. She also had black fingerless gloves that stopped after her wrists. Over the leggings she had turquoise shorts and some dark purple ankle boots.

Cornelia was in a turquoise top completely covered her arms and hands and had a circle on it with a dot in the middle. A long purple skirt that was split on both sides like Irma's she also had and finally dark purple below the knee boots.

Finally Hay Lin had a turquoise tank top that hand a more curved version of the symbol Irma had but this one stood upwards. She also had a purple skirt that was split the entire length and it came down to her feet which had dark purple slip on shoes. At the top of the skirt it had a dark purple cord wrapped around it. She also had fingerless gloves that came up to below her elbows and then some straps that continues wrapped around her arms to just above her elbows.

"Since when did you all get a new form?" Haruto asked as he prepared to use his driver.

"Only a few months" Taranee smiled to him.

"Do what you wish, it will not change the outcome" Fueki interrupted.

"Infinity...Please!" Haruto got his driver to call out from left hand mode as a reply creating a cyan spell ring around him and a cyan version of the dragon he had appeared before flew up over him from the ring before it passed over him forming diamonds over his armour which shattered after a couple of moments while the driver chanted "Hi-Sui-Fu-Do! Bou-Jaba-Byu-Dogon!" Once all the diamonds had shattered he now had a pale silver bodysuit with silver boots that came up to the knees and had little diamonds making up knee guards and around the base of his lower legs just above the ankles. His long-tailed coat was silver with a darker silver boarder on them, There was also 2 diamond plates on each side of his hips on the coat. His arms had the diamonds formed like wrist cuffs on them. There was small dark grey shoulder pads that could be seen under a large diamond body armour that was on his upper torso looking like spread dragon wings, it went around over his shoulders but not linked to his shoulder pads and then was the same on the back, but at the base of the neck was a small red oval and gold markings around it making it look like his dragons head and little claws holding on next to it. His helmet was a large version of his ring, but had 6 horns formed around the top on it.

As Haruto stood there he opened his hand ad called out "Come...Dragon!" Then the dragon flew into his right hand turning into diamonds that shattered revealing a sword. It had a black hilt with silver plates on it, from the bottom was a gold arm plate linking to a upside down dragon-wing shaped axe blade. The axe part was outlined in red on the outside edge and black on the inside of it. There was a silver dragon heat at what would be the top of it but currently was at the bottom, the inside was a clear-ish pale silver. The Sword blade had a black base with a silver panel on it then silver from halfway up with a black inside, while the top and a gold inside surrounding a red diamond. On the right side of the hilt was a small upside down left hand while above the hand on the base of the sword blade in the silver pate was a marking that matched his helmet.

Kouske then used the ring on his right hand causing his driver to call out "Hyper!...Go...Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!" As a large gold ring appeared before him then a large gold-energy chimera flew out then round behind him as the ring passed around him and hovered behind him as the chimera flew into it, causing the ring to break apart into a blue-energy that engulfed him, after a couple of seconds it then exploded away changing his form to now be in a blue outfit with re-shaped gold armour on the fore arms with some tassels on it and armour on the lower legs. He also had now got a gold lion face on his chest with the mane forming shoulder armour, the eyes were red with a open mouth that was red inside that came most the way down his torso. The helmet now had become blue with a gold area where his face would have been and the eyes were red. In his right hand he now held a large pistol gun that was the same blue as his outfit, there were 2 short pillars that were gold on top of it, 1 had a hole in it, the other which was further forwards had a mirror on it, along both sides was a gold leaping lion, the barrel was also gold.

"You got anything to change to?" Gali asked Mayu as the girls all walked up and stood alongside the 3 riders.

"No, this is it for me for my forms" Mayu replied to her.

"Don't worry too much, I have had this form for about 6 earth years" Gali gave a little smile to her.

"You all think that all of you can deal with me right now" Fueki was angry as he looked at all 9 standing before him as he changed his right hand ring to one he had used before. "Then I think you should deal with a old friend of yours." He then used the ring.

"Phantom Rise...Now!" His driver called as then from the purple ring a phantom appeared that scared the girls. It was a yellow humanoid creature with 5 small snake-like heads with red eyes, his hands and feet only had 3 digits on them, all with black claws.

* * *

Next Time: Back in action


	5. 5: Powerless

**5: Powerless**

* * *

"Hydra!" Irma called out in shock.

"We took him before, we can again" Will spoke in her anger. "Gali, help the riders with Fueki, but leave something of him for me."

"Right, but I advise you to watch your anger there" Gali replied while looking at Will, her face was filled with both hate and anger.

"Summon all you wish Fueki, we will stop you" Haruto called.

"After what you did to me, my sister, and my family, this ends" Mayu spoke, herself angry.

"Am I the only one who hasn't got a complete vendetta here?" Kouske asked looking at everyone. "Ok, seems it only me and the blue girl."

"Try it, I made you both Haruto and Mayu, and I can destroy you" Fueki replied as he took his flute ready to fight.

There was a couple of moments standing around before everyone charged at each other. Haruto, Kouske, Mayu and Gali at Fueki while the girls took flight using their wings and went for Hydra.

* * *

Hydra swung his claws at the girls as they flew right past him while also reaching out with his heads trying to bite them. Taranee flicked round to fly backwards and aimed both her hands at the phantom's back before launching 2 fireballs at it, both of which exploded on impact making him roar out. Hay Lin pulled up above him before waving her right arm downwards sending a hard gust of air pushing him into the ground allowing Cornelia to land a few feet behind him she then waved her hands upwards then around the Hydra a set of plant roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and mouths holding him in place before Irma held both her arms towards him and launched a large jet of water completely soaking him. Finally Will flew back in front of him and smirked a little before placing her right hand on his chest and a blast of pale blue lightning then fired from it electrocuting him and his eyes then closed.

"Shows how useless these copies are, he is nothing like the original" Irma laughed as they all grouped up.

"Yea, we totally owned him this time" Cornelia also laughed.

"But don't they go poof when beaten?" Hay Lin asked a little confused.

"Hay Lin, why did you have to ruin the moment?" Taranee asked nervously.

"Even if he didn't go poof, he is restrained and out col..." Will started but was interrupted by Hydra waking up and then breaking out of his bindings before turning to face them and giving out a loud roar.

"You had to jinx it didn't you?" Cornelia scolded Hay Lin a little.

"How about move now argue later!" She squealed a little as he flew up avoiding Hydra charging them as they all scattered around him before each attacking him with their power. Will sent lightning, Irma blasts of water, Taranee fireballs, Cornelia lifted floor slabs and send them flying into him and Hay Lin air blasts.

"So, any plans?" Irma asked as they all kept up the attacks, keeping Hydra pinned in place.

"Channel the energy straight into him" Will ordered to which they all stopped their attacks as they formed a circle around him and then each of them had a aura appeared around them that matched the colour they had when they transformed.

* * *

Swords and blades clashed as the others took on Fueki as they all would strike out only for Fueki to block their attack and then give either a hard kick or strike from his weapons back at them. After a few moments of trading blows he had the upper hand as he pushed them all back.

"Arr, you are really annoying me" Kouske called out as he then aimed the gun her hand and fired a volley of gold energy blasts from it while Gali held her left hand forwards and muttered away in the strange language as the cyan marking appeared on her left arm and she then sent a volley of white energy blasts.

"Turn On!" Haruto's current weapon called out as he took it by the sword blade and turned it around to use it as a axe and a wave of red energy passed over the blade before he then pressed the hand part on it with his left hand so it called out "High Touch...Shining Strike...Kirakira!" He spun the axe around him as it became almost as big as when he used his sword with the big ring while cyan energy formed over the axe blade.

Mayu opened up the hand on her sword and pressed her left hand to it quickly like she had done when it was in gun mode. "Mage...Slash Strike!" It called as orange energy built up over the blade then along with Haruto they both struck out with their weapons sending a energy wave from each down at Fueki.

"Barrier...Now!" Fueki's driver called as he activated a ring with the same design as the defend ring and then held his right arm out before him creating a large spell ring that the attacked made contact with cancelling them out, he then held his weapon up to his side as white energy appeared around it and he swung it sending a large white energy wave that hit all 4 of his opponents knocking them all back with Mayu, Kouske and Gali being powered down as they all fell to the floor while Haruto fell to his knees.

"You never stood a chance" He taunted them as he then looked over seeing the girls charging up the aura around them, inside his helmet he smiled as he took his weapon up in flute mode and started to play it as the girls all send a energy beam from their hands that they held out before them at Hydra. As he played Hydra faded out and the girls started to struggle.

"I...Can't stop" Irma screamed.

"We are being drained!" Taranee quickly worked out as she tried to stop sending out her energy but it wouldn't stop, all of what they were sending out was combining into a small ball where they all met.

"Do something someone!" Cornelia called.

"Will, change us back!" Hay Lin decided to yell.

Will spoke nothing as she closed her eyes and around her neck the heart of Kandrakar appeared, she struggled to focus on communicating with it before finally a large pink flash filled the area that emanated from the heart. When everyone could see again the girls were all standing back in their human forms before they all dropped to the ground exhausted.

"This will make it easier to make you mine" Fueki smirked as he walked into the middle and pressed the blade on his flute into the orb that had the power that had been drained from them in it and it was absorbed into his flute. He then raised it up again ready to play before being struck in the back. He stumbled forwards a little to see Haruto struggling as he stood behind him, his weapon was held back in sword mode. "Your attempt is wasted" Fueki then taunted as he then struck Haruto with the flute back in weapon mode causing a series of small explosions along the path of the strike and a quick cyan flash later Haruto was powered down and thrown back landing next to Will, white he driver was thrown across the area with the infinity ring. Fueki looked around as he spoke again "These girls can be left for now, after all you hold what I need most."

"Will, protect my hope" Haruto struggled to speak to Will as she looked back at him as he reached out with his right hand and gave her something before Fueki walked up behind him and picked him up by the back of his top. Will quietly pulled the hand back that had something in it now, uncertain of what it was and noting that Fueki hadn't seen her being given something.

"Now let's take this somewhere I can deal with you once and for all" Fueki spoke. Haruto looked down seeing that his right hand ring had been changed and he knew what was about to come as Fueki used it.

"Teleport...Now!" The driver called as a white energy started to pass over.

"Slow down!" Kouske yelled as both her and Mayu charged up and grabbed onto Fueki causing the energy to start over them too. "Think you can get away, well we won't let something happen!"

"We end this" Mayu added before looking at the girls. "Be safe." She called to them before she was teleported away with the others. The girls all looked at the spot for a few moments before they blacked out.

* * *

"Will...Will!" A voice called out after a while.

"Hey wake up dolls" A deep male voice also spoke out.

Eventually the girls started to wake up, they all were a little disorientated but they were able to quickly work out where they were by the room which was small, brick lined and mostly filled with box's and a old bed.

As they looked around they could see Matt standing over Will back in his normal form. Sam standing helping Irma. Sarah who had changed appearance a bit, she now has the same sort of leggings and wings as they had in their guardian forms along with a pink top that had no sleeve on her right arm and covered her left completely and wrapped around her hand but with her fingers free with on the front of her top she had a X outlined in a white line that was curved around the edges. Her right hand had a black glove covering it, she then had a turquoise skirt that if unwrapped was a triangle with the front going half way down the upper part of her legs and the back nearly reached the floor and she also had purple boots that were half way up her lower legs, she was helping Taranee. Standing over Hay Lin was a old looking woman in white robes and a marking on her right hand that matched the heart of Kandrakar. Then over Cornelia stood a gorilla like creature with black fur but it looked like a cat. Blunk was just sitting in a corner watching everything as Gali sat next to him back in her human form, but with some bandages on her arms and around her head.

"Looks like they are up Oracle" Sarah smiled seeing the girls as she helped Taranee to sit up slowly.

"Grandma, what's going on?" Hay Lin asked the older woman.

"I came when Blunk arrived in Kandrakar informing me of an attack, plus Luba said something was wrong with the auramere shard we have left since you 5 absorbed the actual aurameres." She explained.

"Yan Lin right. Blunk tell, she go take me to them, so Blunk did" Blunk told his story quickly.

"What about Fueki? He took Haruto and the others" Irma asked.

"Not certain, I wasn't able to interfere as I was busy keeping a glamour zone up around where you all were so the police didn't come in and find out, I was puzzled as to how those lost could see through it tho." The cat spoke.

"Speaking of, why were you their Napoleon?" Cornelia asked.

"I sensed a strange magical energy surge in the city this afternoon, so I snuck out and followed it, arriving just after Will transformed into something different. As I could hear the police moving around I set up the glamour zone and managed to trick them into nothing going on there" The cat explained as a green energy surged over it, turning it into a normal black cat.

"By the time we got there you all were lying on the ground unconscious so we brought you here" Matt explained.

"Where exactly where you 3 anyway?" Taranee asked as she adjusted her glasses. "And can I get some water please."

"Me and Sam were attacked by those stone things at my place, we managed to take them out as Sarah called us about something" Matt explained signalling for her to continue.

"I was attacked by one of them in the park, and froze it, but as I was on my way to find you lot I found tucked away in a part of the park a lot of people lying on the ground asleep with a strange white stone on their foreheads that I couldn't remove" She explained.

"When me and Matt then arrived we tried a little more to remove them before suddenly they just shattered and everyone seemed to start waking up, I quickly transformed sis and we hid, everyone seemed all right and Blunk then arrived so he lead us to where you all were then we sent him to speak with Oracle as she tended to you all" Sam finished.

"The people that were Ghouls" Cornelia muttered before looking at Blunk. "Blunk, did the people in the park look like the people at the mall that became the monsters?"

"Yes they were" Blunk replied.

"Seems then that there likeness was being used to hide those Ghoul things" Yan Lin spoke as Will and Matt cuddled.

"While we searched the area we found these, don't know that they mean" Matt then spoke as he reached round behind him and pulled over Haruto's driver and the infinity ring.

"Plus Will was holding onto this ring" Sam added as he threw something across the room that Will caught, she looked at it seeing it was a spell type ring with a pink gem inside and marking that matched Haruto's helmets. "Any idea what that is?"

Will shook her head. "Matt you have the WizarDriver and infinity ring, something important to Haruto. As for this, all he said to me when giving it was: protect my hope." She sadly spoke as he put the driver and ring on a box and she looked at the ring she had before placing it in a pocket.

"Haruto, was that the guy you met in Japan last year?" Yan Lin curiously asked. "The Kamen rider?"

"He was. Kamen rider Wizard he said he was called" Taranee replied for them.

"Well we also found some strange creatures moving around and they lead us to a bike and got this box out for us" Sarah then told them as she pulled up a small chest and opened it to show it was full of the rings Haruto uses. "The creatures then faded out leaving only rings behind I placed in the chest, thought it was best as they seemed to match."

"Have to change the subject suddenly, but does anyone else feel something missing like I do?" Cornelia interrupted as she spoke out.

"Corney this isn't time for it to be about you" Irma sighed.

"If you mean the power level we had since we evolved with new power yea" Hay Lin sadly spoke up.

"Will try transforming us" Taranee quickly called over a little panicked.

Will nodded before picking the heart out of her pocket and holding it up, tho it failed to glow or levitate by itself. "It not working" She spoke a little shocked. "I feel...Powerless."

"You powers are still there, just, but it does seem whatever happened your power was drained badly" Yan Lin spoke before she turned around and a blue wave appeared in the air before her. "I need to get back to Kandrakar, and it is late so you all best get home, but fear not, I will do what I can to find your powers so you can get them back." She then walked into the wave and it then disappeared after she was through it.

"We going to be safe?" Cornelia asked out load. "The Fueki guy tracked us where we were, so are we safe at home?"

"Well he probably has his hands full currently so we safe for now, plus if he tracked us how I think he may have, he shouldn't be able to now" Taranee told her. "I think it was our high energy levels that is given off by our powers, but with really low levels now, it would be hard to track us."

"I will have to explain to Mum and Dean still" Will sighed a little depressed. "I remember everything, I was like a prisoner in my own body as it acted as Fueki wanted it to."

"Don't worry about that" Napoleon spoke as Cornelia picked him up. "I created a illusion of you so they think it was something pretending to be you that happened as you were hiding in a service area, had the illusion say they were coming here and you will be careful."

"Thanks Napoleon" Will smiled to him still a little sad.

"But to be safe I will walk you back" Matt spoke as he and Will waved and they walked out.

"Gali you going to be all right heading back with Irma and sis cos I'll get Taranee home safe" Sam spoke as a flash went over him and Sarah returning them to normal and his crystal was in his hand now which he quickly put in his pocket.

"I will be" She spoke as she stood up grabbing a bag.

"Right see you all in the morning then" Irma waved to them as she and Gali left.

"There is something we are ignoring, wont Haruto need help?" Cornelia asked as she started to leave with Blunk following her.

"And how do we do that with you lot having little power and unable to transform?" Sarah asked her stubbornly as she reached the door to leave. "While we never met him, he seems like a good person but without knowing where he is we can't act."

"She's right" Taranee sighed as she stood up. "Leave it for now, once Oracle has found our powers we will know where to go. Plus the other riders latched on to that teleport so they should be able to sort things out." She then looked and waved at Hay Lin as the rest of them left with Sarah running off after Irma.

"Transform..." Hay Lin spoke out in thought as she picked up the driver from where Matt had left it with the Infinity ring on top of a box after he showed it. She then went over to the chest and Picked that up too and carried them all out of the room, up some stairs into her bed room, all quietly so she wouldn't draw attention as she then opened up the chest and poured the rings onto her bed and started to look through them all. She noted some missing rings to what she had seen as she kept going on into the night, long after everyone else had gone to bed as she also grabbed some paper and made notes while coming up with an idea.

* * *

Next Time: Back to school, the morning after

That brings an end to phase 1 'Returning and taking' phase 2 starts next


	6. 6: The New Rider

**6: The New Rider**

* * *

The morning session of school went slowly for all the girls, none of them really wanting to talk due to the events of the previous day, well all except Hay Lin who just hadn't been talking due to the lack of sleep, but she did want to talk to the others but trying to get them all together was the hard bit as the rest were wanting to just be alone, then there was the fact wanted to just speak with the girls, not their additional members. Finally at lunchtime her chance came as she saw the other 4 sitting outside in a grassy area away from everyone else, she quickly went to her locker and grabber out a large purple backpack and ran outside over to them.

"Everyone cheer up" She softly spoke to them all.

"How?" Will asked. "I was used against you Hay Lin...And then against Haruto who is now somewhere out there possibly in danger from Fueki."

"He came after us, targeted up, and tho I said he possibly cant track us now we don't have our full power, how can we go anywhere without feeling like there could be Ghoul's anywhere" Taranee sighed.

"I didn't feel safe at home last night after having them show up there during the day. Chris was still terrified when the postman knocked at the door this morning" Irma commented.

"And what about us, we don't have the power to do anything. And considering the time past I think Fueki must have stopped the other 2 riders" Cornelia pointed out in her sadness.

"That is where you are wrong Cornelia" Hay Lin smiled making the others all look at her while she opened up the bad she was carrying and reached inside. "We have this." She then pulled out the WizarDriver.

"How exactly is that going to help us?" Cornelia asked as they all looked at her.

"We can use it" She replied.

"What makes you say that?" Irma then asked, there are were a little confused as to what she was on about.

"Will was able to use one of these, so why shouldn't all of us be able to" hay Lin seemed very convinced.

"You seem to have forgotten the one I had was slightly different to Haruto's one" Will commended. "Plus Haruto's one was linked to the power of a dragon."

"Like our powers" Taranee slowly puzzled together what Hay Lin had worked out. "We also get our powers from dragons, and you lot used his equipment last time so going by that we could use the driver."

"That is exactly it" Hay Lin smiled again as she got them all up and moved them around the back of the school out of sight of anyone before she then held the driver to her waist and a red energy pulse went round her and the belt that held it in place formed. She then reached into her bag again and pulled out a transformation ring that was like the hurricane ring Haruto had used but with the silver markings thinker on her left hand. "This does work, trust me...Henshin"

She then flicked the driver to set up the left hand mode on it and pressed her hand to the panel allowing the ring to quickly flash before taking her hand away as the driver spoke. "Hurricane" Then the dragon roar was heard as before her a green spell ring appeared and out flew a green energy dragon that was more like the Asian dragons then the European one that Haruto had appear when he used the driver. "Dragon... Byu-Byu! Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!" The ring passed over her from front to back as a green tornado surrounded her while the dragon circled her a couple of times before flying into her back and the tornado disappeared.

"No way..." Will was the only one to speak as they were all stunned to see Hay Lin now standing there in the hurricane dragon form that Haruto had summoned, only with a couple of alterations: The tailed of the coat now started round the front of her legs making it look more like a skirt with a slit in the front and the armour had been reshaped around the torso for a female user rather than a male but apart from those it was identical.

"So, what do you think?" Hay Lin asked as she twirled around.

"You are yourself right, so not going to be attacking us?" Irma asked a little uncertain.

"Yes I am" She replied as then a green energy ring passed over her from foot to head returning her to normal and she took grip of the driver making the belt part disappear then placed it and the ring in her bag. "So you see we can still do something."

"But you missed something in the way of maths" Cornelia was poking her with what she was saying. "There are 5 of us and only that 1 driver."

"Meet in on the riverside at 4:30 where we first transformed, and don't let the others know . I don't want to put their powers at risk as I think we may also have a way of finding Fueki and helping the other riders" Hay Lin smiled to the others as the bell for class went so they all grabbed their bags and went to class, all curious to what Hay Lin was planning.

* * *

**Riverside, 4:30PM**

Hay Lin sat on the old path overlooking the river that went through Heatherfield under a road bridge. The area was filled with various things that had just been dumped there over time. As she sat overlooking the river she thought back over the time they had been guardians, from when they first came here and transformed, their adventures in Meridian, chasing Nerissa across the worlds, visiting Arkhanta to more recently delving beneath the earth. While along the way they have made good friends and allies. She smiled as she thought of the times before looking down at the driver that sat next to her along with the chest which she had popped home to collect, tho she wondered where the other girls were, she gave a sigh thinking that they were not going to come as she stood up and turned around to see the others standing there.

"You didn't think we were not going to show?" Taranee smiled to her.

"Just took longer than we liked to be certain that Matt, Sam, Sarah or Gali didn't come" Will spoke a little embarrassed as to having to keep away from Matt again after all these years.

"So what does our cheery air girl have planned?" Cornelia asked.

"Tho I want to know how we are going to deal with the 5 of us and 1 driver issue" Irma commented.

"Well that is why I was playing around with the driver last night" Hay Lin smiled as she opened up the chest and took out some rings. "We have 5 of his transformation rings present. Flame dragon, water dragon, hurricane dragon, land dragon and infinity. Tho I am only able to use hurricane dragon, the others all said error when I used them."

"So the ring will only respond to the right power right?" Taranee asked as she took the flame dragon ring of Hay Lin and looked at it.

"I think so, why else could I only use one of them then" Hay Lin replied as she passed the other dragon rings to Irma and Cornelia who took their matching ring. "I remember the heart was infinity on the sword so presumably you should be able to use this one." She spoke to Will as she passed the final ring.

"So we all have a ring, still only 1 driver!" Irma repeated.

"That is where this ring comes in" Hay Lin said as she checked a piece of paper she had in the chest with a drawing of a symbol that matched a ring and a label next to it saying what it was. She rummaged through the box to find the one she wanted before holding up a spell ring with the dragon being multiplied.

"And that does?" Cornelia asked.

Hay Lin said nothing as she placed the ring on her right hand and crouched down over the driver as she set up the right hand mode on it and pressed her right hand to it before taking it away but keeping her hand over the driver. "Copy...Please!" It spoke as a green spell ring passed over it and another ring appeared next to it creating a copy of the WizarDriver. Hay Lin then looked up at the rest of them just smiling happily.

"Did you just..." Cornelia stuttered to speak.

"Yep, created a copy, giving us 2 drivers" Hay Lin was clearly happy with what she did, before she repeated it creating a third driver and then continued till they had 5 drivers over all.

"Ok, so we can all have a driver, but what about finding Fueki or Haruto?" Will then asked as they all picked up a driver tho none of them placed it on.

"That ring you got yesterday from Haruto, what was it?" Hay Lin asked.

"As I said, just protect his hope" Will replied as she then placed the driver on, the belt forming around her waist. She then reached in her pocket which she kept the heart of Kandrakar in and pulled it out along with the ring she got the previous days. She looked at the ring working out it was a spell ring by its design and then placed it on her right hand before setting up the right hand mode on her driver and placed the ring over it.

"Error!" The driver spoke as Will removed her hand. She looked at it a little surprised and then re-set the driver and tried again. "Error!" It repeated.

"Looks like that ring doesn't serve a purpose" Irma sighed.

"Maybe what is left in the heart can tell us" Taranee suggested before a glow then came from the ring will had on and the heart then floated from her other hand up next to it.

"Please, save Haruto" A soft female voice echoed around them which made them all jump as they looked around and couldn't see anyone there.

"Did I break the driver?" Hay Lin nervously asked.

Suddenly a pink spell ring that matched Haruto's spell rings in style appeared before them as the voice spoke again to them "The path to save my hope."

"Well do we go into the mysterious magic ring?" Cornelia asked in her nerves.

"We do" Will told them as the heart stop floating and she caught it, placing it and the strange ring back in the pocket, and the infinity ring in the opposite one. The rest all placed their drivers on as Hay Lin placed the chest in her back and put it on. "Right now on the other side of that Haruto needs our help, so let's go."

The rest all nodded and smiled before then all took each other's hand and all stepped though together before the ring disappeared just after blue energy wave appeared behind where they were and Blunk came though seeing them disappear before he could call to them.

* * *

**Mysterious Cavern**

Haruto struggled against some chains around his wrists that held him up against a cavern wall weakly. He looked around as Fueki walked forwards in the dimly lit area un-transformed, he gave a dark smile to Haruto.

"Don't try to escape, it is useless, your powers are gone, dragon has been extracted so you can't interfere with my plans again" He told Haruto as from under his coat he pulled out his flute weapon. "Now, tell me where the stone is." He pressed the tip of the blade to the underside of Haruto's chin.

"Somewhere safe from your reach" Haruto weakly replied. "Besides Kouske and Mayu will find this place."

Fueki laughed a little before waving his had causing his spell ring to appear and in it was both Kouske and Mayu powered down chained up like Haruto, clearly in a separate cavern. "Sadly due to the way the beast driver is I cannot remove Chimera from it unless he wants to leave it, something he won't do knowing I am waiting for him to leave. As for Mayu's phantom, as it never had a way of manifesting in the real world I am safe from it. And while they both cant transform they are no concern." He then changed the image in the ring to show a large silver European dragon with a mechanical-like mostly white body with gold armour on the side of its lower neck, the shoulders and hips, armour around its head and chest with a ruby in it. It also had a black underside of the entire body and small wings. It was restrained by energy cables wrapped around it, lying on the ground of whatever cavern it was in weakly.

"Dragon!" Haruto called out concerned seeing it clearly suffering. "Fueki, Koyomi didn't want this, just stop."

"You know nothing about what my daughter wanted" Fueki angrily snapped at Haruto before turning his back to him. "You will tell me where the philosophers stone is." He then walked back into the shadows of the cavern and left that particular cavern.

* * *

**Heatherfield**

"Any luck?" Matt asked as Sam, Sarah and Gali as they all ran towards him as they all arrived by a large fountain outside a old building that was city hall.

"Nothing at the dragon" Sam told him.

"Not at the old house" Gali said shaking her head.

"Cornelia never showed up at home" Sarah mentioned.

"And nothing at Will or Irma's so that is the usual places checked" Matt sighed. "I know they felt bad from yesterday but I didn't think they would disappear like this."

"Maybe they went off to Kandrakar to see how the search was going" Gali suggested.

"She may be right, I say we go there" Sarah nodded looking to her brother.

"Right got it" He nodded as he took his crystal out of his bag only for them to be interrupted by Blunk's voice calling to them.

"Rest of team want Blunk's news!" He called to then as he ran out from behind some bushes looking a little exhausted.

"Blunk, what is it?" Matt asked him. "You see the girls?"

"Girls go through strange portal, wearing funny belt, only see back tho" Blunk replied.

"Belt?" Sam asked a little confused.

"Blunk, draw me the portal and you get reward" Sarah said to him as she crouched down getting a note book out of her bag and showing him a large chocolate bar.

"Blunk on it" He smiled to her grabbing a pencil from her and drawing the ring that was there.

"That is what appeared when the rider's belt was used" Gali commented seeing the drawing as she remembered what she saw the previous day.

"Then we better hurry to Kandrakar, they may need our help" Matt told the rest as Blunk started to eat into the chocolate that he had now been given.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

The spell ring appeared and out walked the girls who all looked around to see where they were as the ring disappeared. They were in a rocky area with a tall mountain ahead of them, while overhead the skies were dark purple and rumbling as if there was a storm.

"You know, maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea" Cornelia nervously commented a little.

"I agree, we maybe should have brought the others" Taranee agreed with her.

"Come on this place is fine" Irma teased a little before a strange whining was heard from the mountain which scared her too. "Ok maybe you are right."

"Or at least got some practice with the drivers first" Hay Lin spoke a little nervously.

"Well I think it is a little too late to go back now" Will commented to them as she zipped her hoodie up over her driver as she took out the strange ring again which seemed to be pointing them towards the mountain by the way it glowed a little when she aimed it towards it. "This way it seems."

* * *

Within one of the chambers inside the mountain Fueki moved through, the chamber was filled with rock formations in different colours that all glowed, his attention was then drawn to one of his spell rings that appeared, he looked at it and it showed the girls all coming towards the mountain.

"So they come" He spoke in both surprise that they are where he is and glad he doesn't have to track them down again. He placed on one of his rings on his right hand and then used it.

"Phantom Rise...Now!" It spoke as another spell ring appeared and another phantom formed from it.

"Bring them to me" Fueki ordered it to which it nodded and walked off as around it Ghouls formed from the dust on the ground. He then looked back at the ring showing the girls as they entered the tunnel that comes into the mountain as he gave a dark smile.

* * *

Next Time: The search is on

So this starts the 2nd phase, I will tell the name of it at the end


	7. 7: To the Rescue

**7: To The Rescue**

* * *

As the girls walked down the dimly lit tunnel it was becoming clear that is was getting darker and there was no sign of a other end of it.

"Taranee light the area up would you" Cornelia asked.

"Can't do that currently remember" Taranee sighed as she replied.

"Sorry, force of habit" Cornelia quietly sighed a little embarrassed.

"For once Corney, I can't blame you for going to the default person to light an area up" Irma sighed a little.

"Hmm, I think I found something helpful" Hay Lin jumped in opening up her bag and then the chest inside it , struggling to read the paper that had her which ring is which, eventually she took out a spell ring that had a spark effect on the dragon. "This should be it." She then commented before using it.

"Light...Please!" Came from her driver as she held the ring before her and then the area around them ended up with a green glow from the ring she had on.

"Remember that ring from last time" Will smiled as she led them on before making a little bit of a confused comment. "But...I think I seen that effect from a ring before in a movie."

"I don't think VMJ ever did a film with glowing rings" Cornelia commented on Will's thought to which the others laughed.

"No, sadly I can't recall who it starred or the name, but green was something important" Will just sighed at the end giving up on what she was trying to remember.

They kept walked down what felt to be the endless tunnel before coming into a large cavern that was well lit. As they got to the middle of the cavern they could see several passageways heading off.

"Now which way?" Irma sighed as they looked around the chamber from the middle to see if there was a clue to where they needed to go.

"Check the ring again" Taranee looked over to Will as she spoke.

"Right" Will spoke after a moment as she had seemed to zone out feeling something strange around them. She then took out the strange ring again and held it before her pointing it in turn at each tunnel until a faint glow came from it as she aimed it at one. "This way it seems." She said to them as she quickly ran off towards it not having spotted the others had turned around and frozen in place.

"Will, keep going" Hay Lin called to Will without turning around as the 4 girls stood still.

"What do you..." Will started to speak as she turned around by the entrance of the tunnel the ring had brought her to and looked stunned as she saw the others having Ghouls forming around them in a large ring compleatly surrounding them, but they hadn't seemed to have spotted Will.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of coming to find you again" Fueki's voice echoed in the chamber. "But it does seem I miscalculated how much of your power I took if you were able to get here."

"Seems he thinks we are still capable of using our powers" "Taranee whispered to the others standing with her as Fueki talked away with them not really paying attention as they had heard the normal villain think they won already speeches before.

"So him thinking we still have access to our powers, is that good or bad?" Irma asked them.

"A bit of both as he won't be expecting what we are really going to use for powers" Hay Lin smiled a little. "But at the same time we don't have experience using the rider powers, beyond my working out what ring is what last night."

As the others talked Cornelia turned to face Will who still stood where she was and then mouthed "Go ahead, we got this." Will nodded and quietly slipped down the tunnel she was standing before.

"...Now do the easy thing and surrender yourselves to me" Fueki finished.

"You really think your speech we have heard countless times before would make us surrender?" Irma shouted out teasing him. "How about this: you return our power that you took, release your prisoner and crawl back into whatever dark hole you came from." The others just smiled at her taunt.

"If that is the way you wish to do this" Fueki calmly spoke as out of some shadows behind some Ghouls walked in a silver scaled phantom with claws on hands and feet, dark yellow plates on lower arms and legs, blur spiked shoulders then large silver plats coming up where the head would be curving forwards with inside it an single red orb between a beak-like end to it while it carries a double ended halberd. "Meet the Legion phantom" Fueki told them before giving off a little evil laugh before addressing his summoned phantom. "I want them alive."

Legion gave a sort of nod as he took the commanding position of the Ghouls as they had their poles appear while the girls went back to back a little panicked.

"Anyone see a way out?" Irma asked as they all stood ready.

"Nope, they got us good here" Cornelia replied.

"We need to keep them off Will, doesn't seem they realise only 4 of us are here" Taranee smirked.

"And so let's show them what we can do now" Hay Lin smiled as she placed on the transformation ring she had.

* * *

From the cavern he was in Fueki smiled for a moment as he turned away from the spell ring that he had been looking at which had shown inside the large cavern but he had missed the face they had Haruto's belt on them. He then stopped what he was doing and his smile dropped, realising there was only 4 of them, one was missing. He turned to the entrance of the cavern he was in and keeping his cool, he calmly walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile as soon as she was certain she was safely in the tunnel she had been lead to Will ran down it, like before it was dimly lit, wishing she had the light ring with her to see so she was just hoping that she wouldn't run into something she couldn't see or trip over something. She kept going eventually seeing a glow at the end of it and eventually came out into another fairly big cavern, slowing down a little as she entered it and made her way into the middle as she got slower while approaching something at the other end.

* * *

Back in the main chamber the girls all now had put the transformation ring on their left hand as they looked at the army of Ghouls before them and the Legion phantom with them.

"Just before we do this" Cornelia quickly spoke out. "Anyone know what we do once we use these?"

"Fight, just remember that the rider fighting style is pretty physical with the rings for support rather than our normal attack with powers" Taranee replied to her.

"This now feels like a very harsh P.E. lesson for some reason" Irma jokingly commented.

"You know they won't wait forever so let's do this then" Hay Lin interrupted before any more could be said.

They all glanced at each other as they stood in their circle and then lend out the hand they had placed the ring on before switching the driver to left hand mode which then all started to chant "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!"

There was a couple of seconds as all the girls took a deep breath before together they all called out "Henshin!"

Immediately they all pressed their left hands to the driver they wore causing the flash from the rings as the driver stopped it's chanting and spoke based off which ring they had "Flame!/Water!/Hurricane!/Land!" As they took their hand away and a spell ring appeared before each of them: red for Taranee, blue for Irma, green for Hay Lin and yellow for Cornelia, the dragon's roar from the drivers echoed through the cavern as the menacing voice from it spoke the only word is said in that fashion "Dragon!" The rings suddenly started to pass back over them as like when Hay Lin showed them a Asian energy dragon flew out of it and circled around them as each was then covered by their element and the drivers chanted away "Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!/ Jabajaba, Bashān! Zabun, Zabun!/ Byu-Byu! Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!/ Dan Den Don Zu Dogon! Dan Den Dogon!" After a few moments of the dragon's circling the encased girls they flew into the ring that was now behind them before the element that was around each girl was blasted away, each of them standing there in the rider form of the ring they used, all with the same slight adjustments as what Hay Lin had when she showed off the ability to do this earlier in the day.

"Wow!" Irma exclaimed as she looked over herself in the form. "If it wasn't for the lack of wings, I would want to use this full time."

"Not normally something I go for, the who tight clothing thing" Cornelia was sort of moaning. "Plus what about the chance of helmet hair?"

"Well it is make do with what we got" Taranee calmly told her as she was also checking out her new appearance. "And anyway, not like we got any other way of doing this."

"Connect...Please!" Came from Hay Lin's driver as she reached into a small green ring and pulled out Haruto's sword before she quickly changed rings and opened the hand on it and passed the sword to her left hand.

"Copy...Please!" The sword then spoke before the copy of it appeared in her right hand.

"You will be wanting this I think" She cheerfully spoke as she passed the newly copied sword to her left to Taranee, Immediately then she went ahead and made 2 more copies before passing them both to Irma who passed one to Cornelia so they all were armed now. She then looked over the Ghouls and Legion who was before her and they all seemed to have been caught off guard by what they just did. "Aww, it is always cute when minions are scared of something suppressing we do."

The girls all then took up some form of stance with the swords all ready while the Ghouls and Legion settled themselves and charged straight at the girls who held their positions as they started to strike back and block attacks with the swords they had.

* * *

Will stood in her spot as she looked before her, she was stunned at what it was she was seeing. Then her attention was drawn behind her as she heard a familiar voice that she wasn't happy to hear.

"Impressive isn't it" Fueki walked in from another tunnel that lead into the chamber next to the one Will had come through. "What was once the dragon phantom that resided in Haruto. Destroyed by Legion, then resurrected as a creature of hope. A abomination that should not exist, and once I have taken its power it shall cease to exist."

"What is this all for? Why must you make things like this dragon suffer?" Will angrily snapped at him as she turned around to face him.

"So I don't suffer being apart from my daughter" He growled back at her as he drew out his flute spear. "Now I will take what power you still have so you can't fight back and then you shall serve me again and bring your friends to serve too."

"You are one of the most messed up people I have ever met" Will growled back at him before looking back at the imprisoned dragon as it lay restrained to the ground, breathing in pain as it looked at both her and Fueki. "I am getting you out of there" She softly told it before looking back at Fueki. "I will not let myself become your puppet again." As she spoke she unzipped her hoodie to reveal the driver she wore under it and then she took out from its other pocket the infinity ring and placed it on her left hand.

"How did you!" Fueki was stunned by what she had on. "If that is the way you wish it to be...Henshin!" The then spoke placing on his left hand ring and activating it on his driver.

"Change...Now!" His driver called out and the gold spell ring passed over him changing him into his rider form. He took up his weapon in preparation for what she was about to do.

"You are not scaring me, I am freeing Haruto, the dragon and anyone else you have, plus taking our powers back" Will was still angry as she spoke to him. "Henshin!" She then called out as she went to use the infinity ring with the driver she had.

"Infinity...Please!" Her driver called out, but unlike when Haruto used infinity, she got a pink version of its spell ring and it appeared before her and acted the same way as the others had with the Asian energy dragon flying out of it and circled her a few times as the ring passed backwards over her, covering her in pink crystals as the driver chanted out "Hi-Sui-Fu-Do! Bou-Jaba-Byu-Dogon!" As it finished chanting the dragon flew into the ring behind her and then the crystals shattered off her from back to front, revealing her in the infinity form with the same changes the others hand on the forms they were using. She quickly looked over herself before taking up a stance ready for Fueki to attack her.

"That...Is a power that should not exist!" Fueki angrily yelled at her as he charged at her while holding his weapon aloft.

"Hope I have remembered the way infinity works from last time" Will muttered to herself as she placed her right arm out using a armour panel on it to block the attack. As the impact came Fueki's attack was stopped without harm to Will.

* * *

In the large chamber the other girls were still in the spots they had been in, striking back any Ghoul that came at them, even got a few of them to explode into the element of the girl that took it down, but Hay Lin was having to also fight off Legion.

"Big...Please!" Came from Hay Lin's driver as a green spell ring appeared before her allowing her to push her right hand through it, creating one that would belong to something about 18 meters tall. She swung the hand downwards with a closed fist thumping the ground taking out a few Ghouls and squashing Legion.

"That should deal with..." She started to speak as she had the ring disappear returning her hand to normal size wearing the big ring, only to see Legion stood where she hit uninjured who then charged at her again and threw her across the chamber.

"Hay Lin!" Irma called out as she knocked back a couple of Ghouls before reaching down and taking a ring off the holder. "Hope this works" She muttered looking at the marking of a stretched dragon on it before she put it on and activated it on the driver.

"Extend...Please!" Hers called out creating a blue ring around her right arm's elbow.

"What exactly am I to do with this?" She asked before ducking down and spinning around to avoid a Ghoul's attack with its pole, and as she did her right arm got about 5 times longer as acted as a whip knocking it and a few more back. "Ok that is cool." She giggled as she stood back up and then whipped her arm around some more knocking some more back.

Cornelia was taking her fight a little less as well as the others, she was being knocked around a little as she fought back, fiddling around as she took a ring and placed it on her right hand and then activated it. "Defend...Please!" It called out as around her a series of yellow spell rings appeared and up from them shot a slab of stone that was as tall as she was, knocking back the Ghouls caught in them rising.

"As much as I don't really think the style of the rider is me, I do love the rings" She giggled a little before swinging the sword between a gap in the slabs at a Ghouls pushing its way in to get at her. She then turned at another one coming at her and saw Legion charging as the thrown Hay Lin. "Taranee, there was a ring with a flame breathing dragon mark, use it to clear us a path!" She called out.

"When I get a moment!" Taranee called back as she pushed her sword back against the pole of an attacking Ghoul before seeing in the corner of her eye another one coming at her, she quickly aborted her pushing war with the one she already had and then used what she had learned from doing dance to large spinning jump sideways to doge making both of those Ghouls end up head butting each other because of the way they ended up moving. Using the next couple of seconds Taranee looked over the rings on the holder she had and found the one she was certain Cornelia was describing. "Cleared area incoming!" She called out to everyone else as she placed the ring on and used it with the driver.

"Very Nice...Special...The Best!" Her driver spoke as a red spell ring appeared before her and a vortex of fire formed around her torso armour and once both disappeared she could see she had the dragon head coming out of the chest armour that had been there when Haruto had used all dragon.

"Ahh!" She screamed out completely surprised as to what had appeared. "This is wrong in so many ways." She commented to the others before as she threw her arms down a little annoyed as the mouth on the dragon's head opened and launched a large fire ball that hit the 2 Ghouls that she had now been distracted from, and destroying them. "Ok, so maybe it has it's good points." She commented before focusing on what she wanted it to do. "Duck!" She then called as from the mouth a stream of fire was launched and she turned around clockwise with the stream hitting every Ghoul in the chamber while Legion was bent over attacking Hay Lin who was rolling around on the ground causing him to not be hit by the fire, then once the shot was done the head turned into fire and disappeared while all the Ghouls exploded.

"Not quite what I was expecting but good work" Cornelia nodded to Taranee as she and Irma stood up again.

"Hold on Hay, we are coming!" Irma called out as the 3 of them charged up towards Legion and as they ran past him then each struck him in the back with the swords allowing Hay Lin the chance to use her sword to then strike Legion in the belly and then she rolled round again before getting up and standing next to the others.

* * *

Despite the near invulnerability infinity provided, it was only from impacts, the force of something pushing the wearer was still applied, something Will was suffering, she would use the armour to block an attack from Fueki only for him to keep pushing though with the attack to push her back, or he would kick her or grab her and toss her over to one side.

"You are no match for me, even in that form" Fueki snarled at her. "Besides that form isn't even complete, it is only a matter of time till you are out of it and I get closer to what I want." He then threw Will across the chamber they were in, with her landing on her back next to the restrained dragon that had weakly been watching.

"And what is that?" Will weakly asked back, hoping he will take the time to explain while she thought of a plan or for the others to arrive.

"What I seek is what any parent would seek, their child back with them" He angrily spoke at her. "I will do whatever it takes to bring my daughter back."

"How many does that mean harming to do it?" Will asked him, herself angry.

"You are nothing but a child" he informed her as he picked her up by the collar of the armour, so the faceplates of the helmets were straight at each other. "You will give me the power I need." He then threw her back across the chamber.

As Will hit the ground her felt a part of her whispering to just destroy him, take his power. She took a couple of moments to bury those thought as Fueki started to walk towards her raising the blade of his flute spear only for him to then be hit in the back by something.

* * *

Next Time: Who has attacked Fueki?


	8. 8: Reunited

**8: Reunited**

* * *

The 4 girls had their attacks synchronised as they used the swords to attack Legion who was struggling to use his halberd to block all their attacks as they were slowly harming him.

"So how is it we make him go away?" Taranee asked in the middle of catching her breath as she was feeling a little worn out.

"Strike with the swords when charged up" Hay Lin replied to her.

"We will want a little distance on this guy to set up, if we are to do that" Cornelia pointed out to them.

"Leave that to me" Irma told them as she stepped back a little and started to look over the rings she had on the holder before choosing the rings she would use, the chained up dragon one.

"Bind...Please!" Her driver called out once she had the ring on and she activated it, creating a blue spell ring a distance behind Legion before a jet of water flew out of it and then wrapped around Legion pulling him away from them.

"Right then, now let's do this" Hay Lin spoke as she held her sword up and opened the hand on it.

"Come-on, Slash, Shake-hands!" Her sword started chanting while everyone else nodded and then did the same before all 4 swords were chanting in unison before each of them then slapped their left hand to the hand on the sword changing their speech. "Flame/Water/Hurricane/Land...Slash Strike!" They called out as the girls then took their hand away from the hand on the sword as matching energy started to form around the blade as the colour of the armour on the girl that had that sword as they chanted away "Bou-Bou-Bou/Jaba-Jaba-Jaba/Byu-Byu-Byu/Dan-Den-Don!"

The water restraining Legion disappeared as the girls activated the swords for the finishing strikes. Once free he started to charge at them while they all positioned themselves to attack.

"Together, 3...2...1!" Cornelia counted out before they all swung the swords round sending a shockwave of fire, water, a tornado and rocks towards Legion, each with a energy wave of the matching colour within the attack. The attacks met Legion as she continued in his charge, each slamming into him stopping him in his tracks after they all had hit him as the 4 energies jumped over him as lightning bolts before he then exploded into all 4 elements.

* * *

Fueki slowly turned around to see what had struck him in the back while Will slowly got back up on her feet and looked round as she was curious to see what had just happened. There was no-one else in the chamber but Dragon's head was risen within its bindings and the mouth was open as it was catching its breath.

"You annoying beast" Fueki snarled at it as he walked up to it and struck the head with his weapon making it roar out in pain as the head dropped back down and then slowly rose. "Seems keeping you to use was a mistake, one I will rectify now." Fueki spoke at it as he rose his weapon above his head in preparation to strike the weakened creature.

"No!" Will screamed out as she charged at Fueki, grabbing around his shoulders to which he reached round grabber her before flipping his weapon around to strike her in the side, then pulling her off him and tossing her to one side.

"Seems there may be several things I overlooked. You are also more trouble alive then enslaved." Fueki slowly marched at Will as she looked up as she rolled over onto her side. "And seeing as you are in the better state to resist of the pair of you, I will terminate you first and drain what power is left."

Will was breathing heavily inside the rider form as she looked at him and then over to the dragon which was weakly looking back at her. "Your Haruto's dragon right?" She called across to it as Fueki closed in on her. "You help him, you both defend those who need help. Well right now he need it, and we are the only ones who can help him, but only if we have the power to do that, so I am asking you to help me!" She then stopped as she rolled out of the way of Fueki striking downwards at her as Dragon watched Will and listened. "Please, help me" She begged at it.

"Your attempts are useless child" Fueki giggled at Will as he struck at her again while she rolled away again. Then there was a loud roar that made Fueki look round. Behind him Dragon was pushing it's legs as it started to rise against the limits of its restraints, it was still clearly weak but was using all it had to try and move.

Inside the helmet Will smiled as she noticed the red jewel in the middle of the armour below the neck started to glow as did the red parts of the dragon. "You can do it!" She called over to Dragon. 'Now, how was it to summon it?' She asked herself in thought as she quickly tried to remember something.

"No!" Fueki angrily yelled as he turned back at Will and rode his weapon again to strike at her as the Dragon rose more the restraints at breaking point.

'I better have remembered this correctly' Will thought to herself as she saw was Fueki was about to do to her, before she then held her right arm out with the hand open and she called. "Come...Dragon!"

The glow from the red jewel on the armour sent out a bright flash before it returned to normal while Fueki started his strike at Will, while Dragon let out another roar as it rose fully having gained its strength back in the flash, shattering its restraints and then stretched out its small wings before it glowed cyan and a bright beam of light flew from it into Will's open hand. Will felt something forming in her hand and not wanting to waste time she took grip on it as she then rolled onto her back and flicked what she now had forming in her hand across her creating a impact with Fueki's spear-flute right before her faceplate, stopping his attack.

"No" Fueki muttered in anger as the light that came from Dragon faded revealing it had gone and now in Will's hand blocking his attack was the weapon from before when Haruto was in infinity form. Will then kicked out at him with both of her feet making him stumble back a few paces as she then stood up.

"Now, where are they?" She demanded to know as she then swing the sword at him in response to him launching an attack at her. The blades collided sending off a few sparks.

"I shall not say where they are" Fueki angrily replied as they kept exchanging blows. After a few moments of this Will then decided to give him a kick and knock him back several paces.

"You will tell me!" She yelled at him, her anger coming up. She paused a moment to calm herself before speaking more calmly. "You are going to release them and return our powers." She then held the sword on its side before her slowly taking grasp of the blade with her left hand so she was certain where she was griping it.

"Turn On!" The weapon called out as the energy wave went over the blade and she took grip of it in its axe mode in her right hand and she held it up still.

"I...will complete the resurrection" Fueki growled at her as she flicked his driver in spell mode and placed the end of his flute-spear over it and the rings on it flashed.

"Yes...Hamel Strike...Understand!" His driver spoke out as he then held out his weapon to the side as gold energy formed over the blade before swinging it round sending a golden shockwave towards Will.

"Not going to happen" Will replied to him as she quickly took grip of the axe in both hands again and then struck it downwards into the shockwave, protecting herself from the wave as the rest of it flew past and hit the wall, then creating a ripple in the walls than then faded away all over the place allowing Will to see the other in the distance as Legion exploded. She then looked all around seeing they were all outside again and then she saw on a stone pillar nearby was the chained up Haruto who just looked back, surprised by what he was seeing. She then looked around more and opposite side of her from where Haruto was there was Mayu and Kouske, both restrained in the same way and both seemed to also be surprised as to what they were seeing.

* * *

The others also looked around seeing the walls disappear so they were outside again and then seeing Will, Fueki, Haruto, Mayu and Kouske before Hay Lin commented "Wow, didn't see this coming when we came here."

"And I am certain illusionary base has been seen before somewhere" Irma also commented.

"Looks like Will was able to find the others too by doing whatever she did to lower this illusion" Taranee smiled as she looked around.

"But I think she will need our help" Cornelia pointed out as she looked at Will and Fueki. They then started to run up towards Fueki as he had his back to them only to stop seeing will raise her left hand signalling them to stop.

"Seems you just gave me where they were" Will teased Fueki who was sounding very annoyed. "Now for our powers." She was teasing him more as she seemed to ask, only for her to then slam her left hand on the hand on the axe.

"High Touch...Shining Strike!" The axe called out before Will took her hand off that panel and took full grip of what was the sword blade, now the axe handle as then held it up above her head while it chanted away "Kirakira...Kirakira!" and the axe then took on its giant form. Will waited a moment to see what Fueki would do, which was start a charge at her, so she responded by swinging the axe downwards at him. Fueki stopped as held his flute-spear in both hands as he blocked the attack, cyan and gold lightning bolts sparks out of the impact as Will continued to push her attack forcing Fueki onto his knees before after a few more seconds the flute-spear snapped in half and a large cyan and gold explosion occurred.

The other girls covered the faceplates of their helmets to shield themselves from the flash of the explosion while Haruto, Mayu and Kouske turned their faces away from it and kept their eyes tightly shut. After the glow of the explosion faded they all looked back where it happened, Will stood there holding the axe back in its normal size while Fueki was down on the ground, de-transformed, sitting on both knees with his broken flute on the ground before him. Then there was a soft white glow that came from both parts that came off them and merged together in the air, forming a 5-coloured orb that the girls recognised. The orb then broke apart into 5 small orbs, each 1 colour and then they floated towards their matching girl while with them a spell ring in their colour passed over them, returning them back to normal and the stuff that was summoned by the copy ring disappeared, leaving Hay Lin with the original driver and sword which she stuck in the ground while the sword-axe that Will had returned back to being the dragon. Each orb floated before it's girl for a moment before it floated into them, a soft glow appeared around them for a moment as just between their left shoulder and base of their neck their elemental symbol appeared glowing for a moment before fading away. Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma all smiled to each other as they felt their powers return.

"It is over Fueki" Will told him as the dragon landed behind her.

"It won't be until I have my daughter" he weakly snarled. Will just sighed at his reply. While she wasn't looking directly at him he slipped on a ring to his right hand then took grip of his broken flute. "Enjoy this for now, I will get the power I need, for I hear there will be a gathering soon." He grinned darkly as Will looked down at him a bit confused and saw him using the ring.

"Teleport...Now!" His driver spoke as the white aura covered him.

"No!" Will called out as she ran at him only for her to be too late and he disappeared. "Arr!" She then called out a little annoyed that he got away while the others went over to release those that were chained up, Cornelia by having the metal break and Taranee carefully touching the metal so it would melt but not harm those retrained by it.

"You feeling all right?" Taranee asked as she finished releasing Haruto, having Irma with her to summon a ball of water that went over Haruto's wrists to make certain they were clear of any metal.

"I will be" Haruto smiled as his dragon walked up behind the 2 girls. "What about you then dragon?" He asked it only for a soft roar to come back. "Good" he smiled.

"Least things didn't go worse I guess" Irma sighed as the 4 of them went back towards Will.

Over with Cornelia and Hay Lin they were both helping Mayu and Kouske who both seemed to have taken a bit of a beating. "Seems he gave you something to say not to mess with him" Cornelia commented to the 2 riders.

"Done it before and will keep doing it" Kouske smiled at her.

"Plus if we don't try he will keep doing it" Mayu added.

"Well we best get you some rest first" Hay Lin told them as they went back to meet Will. "Look we will find him" She told Will as they arrived, only for Will to sigh and nod.

"I know, just I don't like leaving someone like that to run around freely" She said.

"Neither do I" Haruto told her. "And knowing him, he won't stay hidden for too long."

"Umm, Haruto, I think you will want this back" Hay Lin then said as she offered Haruto back his driver.

"Thanks" He smiled to her as he took it back and placed it on, for it to transform back into it' buckle mode, which both Kouske and Mayu had their drivers in. Haruto then looked at his dragon which just roared again and then turned into red energy and then flew into the buckle. "Seems he want to be back in there, despite he can be free" Haruto commented.

"Maybe that is because he knows he will be needed to stop Fueki" Taranee smiled.

"True, who knows what he will want to do after" Haruto nodded back as suddenly nearby in the air a fold opened up.

"More trouble?" Kouske asked as he looked at it.

"Probably, but not the type you are thinking of" Irma commented as they all looked at the fold before 3 people flew out of it and circled above.

"I think grandma knows" Hay Lin nervously commended as the people above descended allowing them to see it was Matt, Sam and Sarah.

"Umm, hi guys..." Cornelia gave a nervous wave to them. "...Look about going off without you..."

"We figured you did that because you were feeling bad about loosing access to you powers" Sarah interrupted with a cheeky smile, and their silence in reply gave her the knowledge that she was right.

"You all right?" Matt asked Will as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Mostly, got powers back and rescued the riders, but Fueki got away" Will replied to him.

"So how did you work out we were gone?" Taranee asked.

"Blunk saw you lot leave wearing weird belts and the portal" Sam explained. "So we went to Kandrakar and well I think you can work out what happened there."

"Grandma managed to track us here" Hay Lin finished off.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much trouble are we in from her?" Irma jokingly asked.

"Not sure, but I think Gali is a bit cross with you" Sam replied to her.

"Well we best go and explain ourselves to Oracle" Will sighed as she held the heart up while Matt took a few paced back. "Guardians, new power unite" She then spoke as the energy left the heart and changed them to their guardian forms.

"You lot need a lift then?" Taranee asked as she looked over at the 3 riders.

"If that thing up in the air is the way out, think that will be needed" Mayu replied with a smile.

"And I feel too drained to transform" Kouske added.

"I also fell like I don't have the energy at the moment" Haruto said.

"Well hold on then" Cornelia smiled to them as she as Hay Lin took grip around Mayu's arms while Kouske had Irma and Sarah grab him and finally Haruto had Sam and Matt grab him, allowing Will and Taranee to freely fly up ahead with Will stopping before the fold as she looked around just to be certain that Fueki was gone, his last words before teleporting away had left her a little uncertain.

"Will everything all right?" Matt asked as he and Sam arrived carrying Haruto while everyone else flew through the fold.

"Tell you on the other side" She replied as she let them fly through first, looking around again before going through after with the fold closing behind her.

* * *

Next Time: Kandrakar awaits...


	9. 9: Concerns

**9: Concerns**

* * *

Everyone exited the fold within a large marble-like chamber that had benches lines in a staircase layout on some of the walls which acted as benched seats for when needed. Haruto, Kouske and Mayu looked around at the place completely amazed at the place, outside a couple of windows was clear blue skies above with clouds below.

"Welcome riders" Yan Lin's voice came from behind them to which they turned around and saw her standing there with Blunk, Gali in her true form and a man in a brown jacket, dark green shirt, cream jeans and brown boots with dark brown hair and green eyes along with a dark red handled sword strapped to his back in a black holder.

"This place in incredible" Exclaimed Mayu.

"So where exactly are we then?" Kouske asked as suddenly a glow came from his belt as Chimera appeared next to them.

"You are in Kandrakar right now" Yan Lin replied, placing he hand before the guy standing next to her not letting him come forwards while Matt returned back to normal. "I am the Oracle of Kandrakar." She smiled as she introduced herself before turning to look at the girls as Matt, Sam and Sarah slowly backed off from them.

"I think we are in trouble" Irma nervously commented seeing the look that was being given to them.

"Maybe we should have told someone what we were doing" Taranee nervously replied to Irma.

"Grandma" Hay Lin muttered a little afraid. "It was me that sorta came up with the idea of doing what we did."

"You found out that we can use the drivers, but we all decided to do it" Will spoke up to Hay Lin. "So we are all responsible for this one."

"Well I didn't exactly..." Cornelia started to moan but saw everyone was just staring at her. "Oh fine I guess I didn't try to not go then."

Yan Lin was silent for a moment and then she smiled. "It is nice to see you admit your mistake and look ready to take the consequences of your actions." She turned around to face the other way for a moment.

"Fueki won't have gone" Chimera spoke out.

"I can sense that he is still around Heatherfield" Yan Lin replied. "He wants something there."

"Well they freed the riders, and forced him to retreat so what can he be after?" Sarah asked.

"The philosophers stone" Haruto informed them. "Will you still have that ring I passed you yesterday?"

"Yea I do" Will replied as the heart appeared around her neck and there was a pink flash as she and the other 4 main girls returned to normal, with Sam and Sarah following suit a moment later as Will reached in her pockets and after a couple of moments later she pulled out the pink stoned ring. "So he is after this thing then?"

"Yes, and with that he can sacrifice the lives of everyone in a area to resurrect anyone he wishes, which happens to be his daughter who doesn't want it used." Haruto told them.

"I'm guessing that he doesn't see things the same way" Sam commented.

"No, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants" Haruto nodded.

"How bad are we talking about?" The other guy asked as he walked over to Cornelia and gave her a hug as Matt took Will's hand.

"Well in his last attempt he destroyed my family" Mayu told them.

"Ahh, Bunk going to see mama and be safe" Bunk panicked. "Caleb run too."

"No, I am staying" The guy replied.

"He is only a threat on earth, you don't have to stick around" Cornelia told him.

"But that means he is a threat to you, and he has attacked you once" Caleb replied.

"He has been repelled twice now, he is going to learn that his plan won't work" Matt commented.

"And considering both times seems to have had only some of us actually fighting fully he must know he can't take us on directly" Gali added.

"I sense something dark on the horizon, which has me deeply concerned" Yan Lin said before pausing for a moment. "A eclipse is coming soon, and despair will fall."

"He can use an eclipse to create phantoms" Kouske informed them. "And he has a ring to summon one when needed."

"But he will want a lot of people gathered in one place for maximum effect." Chimera told them.

"The party tomorrow night" Taranee spoke up. "All the kids in the school will be there!"

"That gives me reason to be concerned that that will be his target" Matt commented.

"We will have to stop him before that, and without ruining the dress I got for it too" Cornelia said.

"Bringing him out will be the hard part, as he does bide his time when needed" Mayu told them.

There was a few more moments of everyone discussing amounts themselves before Hay Lin noticed her grandmother was looking rather off before she spoke up: "Grandma, you feeling all right?"

Everyone looked round to see what she was on about. Yan Lin was looking rather exhausted as she replied. "I used a lot of energy is finding where you lot went to and then creating the fold allowing the others to come and aid you, I just need a rest."

"Then we will return to earth and finish discussing things" Will told her as she took the heart out of her pocket and opened a fold.

"I'm coming with you, so I can be ready to help" Caleb told them as they started to go through the fold while Chimera returned in to the belt Kouske had.

"You don't have to" Cornelia told him.

"I want to be there ready to help" He smiled to her as they went through the fold.

"Don't leave Blunk!" Blunk called as he ran through after them all once they all had gone just before the fold closed.

"You think they will be able to stop him?" A female voice asked as into the room from a hidden door walked a female with some cat-like ears and whiskers walked in wearing the same sort of robes Yan Lin was.

"I have faith that they will, plus I sense something strong coming that will bring a new change to them Luba" Yan Lin told her as she slowly went to the main door. "I will be in my chamber."

"Yes Oracle" Luba replied as she then returned to where she came from puzzled by what was just said.

* * *

**Earth**

The fold lead out into a back area of the main park and once they were all though and the fold closed Gali changed into her human form. Over head the sun was setting on the horizon.

"So where exactly are you lot going to stay tonight?" Taranee asked the riders and Caleb.

"I can't exactly take any of them to my place as mum and Dean won't be trusting of a Japanese person right now I think, even with what Napoleon did" Will sighed.

"And while mum and dad have met Caleb I don't think they will be willing to let him stay at ours, plus Lillian was having a sleep-over at ours today" Cornelia spoke.

"Well grandpa won't notice someone else at mine so long as they are quiet" Matt offered.

"And for us mum and dad have night shift so they won't be around till after we go to school in the morning so we have space in the lounge" Sam added.

"Well I prefer camping so I'll just set up around here someone quiet" Kouske smiled.

"I'll go with them two, can have some girl time I suppose" Mayu smiled to Sarah who smiled back.

"Be nice to have that" Sarah replied back.

"Ha, you may regret this" Irma teased Sam who just rolled his eyes as her teasing.

"Haruto right?" Caleb asked him. "You go with Matt, I am known at the Lin's so I will go back there if that is good with you Hay Lin."

"That will be fine, basement is still up for grabs" Hay Lin smiled back.

"Sure, but I am unsettled with the amount of Ghouls Fueki has been summoning and the ring he has to summon phantoms we have defeated before" Haruto muttered. "I want to bring someone else in, someone he won't be expecting."

"Who is that?" Taranee asked.

"Another rider, but I will leave who as a surprise for him meeting you lot" He smiled back.

"Well, if you trust them then we trust your decision" Will replied.

"Well we better get home then, and figure out a way to get Fueki to us before the party" Gali nodded.

"Party is at 9, with everyone arriving from 8:30, so say we need to get action started at 6 by latest" Will told them as she turned to leave. "See everyone at school tomorrow." She then turned back over to Matt and ran over and kissed him before then turning back around and running off home.

"Not only that, but we will need to keep things hidden." Taranee thought out load. "See everyone tommrow.2 She gave a wave as she headed off.

"Well let's move" Irma smiled to those that she would be leaving with. "See the rest of you later."

"Hopefully we don't have Chris screaming through the night again at the slightest shadow in the window" Gali sighed as she waved to the rest.

"And the fact we could hear it from across the road shows how much that the incident yesterday scared him" Sam commented as he waved.

"Come on Mayu, our place is this way" Sarah smiled as she took Mayu's arm to lead her off. "catch the rest of you in school."

"Meet here when they are at school" Haruto told Mayu and Kouske as Mayu was lead off with Irma, Gali, Sam and Sarah.

"Right, see you soon" Mayu called back.

"I'm making a move before mum decided to read me my rights for being out late" Taranee joked as she waved and headed off.

"I'm making certain everything is ready for tomorrow night for when we are done with this" Cornelia muttered as she waved and left.

"Anyone seen where Blunk went?" Hay Lin asked realising she saw him cone through the fold, but hadn't heard a word from him.

"Who is Blunk exactly?" Haruto asked.

"Short little green guy" Caleb replied as he looked around.

There was a few moments before from a bush near them Blunk emerged pulling a large black camping bag in 1 hand and a bottle of something yellow in the other. "Blunk found tasty stuff in bag, people want?"

"That is my stuff and my mayonnaise!" Kouske complained as he charged over and snatched his bag and bottle back. "No, he has had most of it."

"Blunk like mayonnaise stuff" Blunk happily exclaimed.

"Well if you like it, then come one, I'll cook some something nice" Kouske told Blunk before looking to everyone else. "I'll catch the rest of you tomorrow." Then waved as he lead Blunk off as he looked for somewhere to camp.

"Haruto, I will meet with you and the other two while the rest are in school for whatever planning is needed" Caleb told Haruto.

"Thank you, going by how you are Cornelia are I think you will be able to provide good help in the planning" Haruto smiled back. "But what is with that Gali girl?"

"She is a alien from another world, she just has decided to live on earth. She also is able to use magic spells and has access to water elemental powers too" Hay Lin explained. "I can let Caleb explain more tomorrow. Come on Caleb we should move."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Matt spoke as he waved at Hay Lin as she and Caleb headed off. "Right then, my place is this way." He spoke to Haruto as he then lead him off towards his home while Haruto got out a black flip-screen mobile, selected a contact he had and made a call.

"Hello?" A young male voice came on the other end.

Haruto replied "Hey, it's Haruto. Hope you are free as I could you your help..."

* * *

Next Time: The school day passes and battle plans are drawn

Readers the additional rider is one you can chose. From either: Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze or Kota Kazuraba/Kamen (Armoured) Rider Gaim. Thoes 2 are the option as they are the ones Haruto has directly worked with. I will give a couple of weeks as they will be revealed in 2 chapters time so send a PM with your option. Also to note with Gaim I will only give him acess to lock seeds he has used so far in the series (orange, pine, strawberry, watermelon) as I have seen how they fight, whiel Fourze will not be using the fusion switch if selected and don't expect all 40 switches to be used.


	10. 10: The Plan

**10: The Plan**

* * *

The following day cane as everyone went to school while the Riders met up in the park. For those in school there was excitement in the air with the party that night and for those that were involved with it they were in the hall for the afternoon to get things ready.

"So who was going to use mic 3?" Sam yelled across the hall as he was wiring up the sound desk while on the stage Matt and his band were setting up their instruments.

"Hang on" Matt yelled back before putting his guitar down and ran across the large room dodging several other people who were setting decorations, tables and lights up before arriving in the corner the sound desk was set up in and started checking over it making certain everyone was where they should be as he glanced around and whispered . "You had any plans on how we beat him?"

"Not really, the problem is luring him out and keeping him away from the school" Sam nervously whispered back.

"Well that is why I am the smart one" Taranee's voice boomed in their heads.

"Not so loud T, some of us need to actually be able to hear ourselves think" Irma angrily replied in the telepathic link.

"So is someone finally admitting they struggle to th..." Cornelia started but was cut off.

"That was cold, even for you" Sarah commented.

"Well considering that Irma isn't trying to yell back I assume she is silenced too" Hay Lin added.

"Focus please" Will sighed in the communication as she walked into the hall though a pair of large double doors carrying a large box of cups.

"Firstly I have just stopped us hearing what they are communicating so they still hear us, and yes Irma don't forget I can see you making that face across the room at me" Taranee seemed to go off track.

"Taranee!" Everyone screamed in the telepathic link at her while into the hall Cornelia walked in looking a little annoyed that she had been cut off from sending communications and she went over to help Will with setting things up on the tables while in the sound area while Sam and Matt worked away while keeping the communicating.

"Right, well you know that Fueki wants that special ring because it is the Philosophers stone" Taranee started on what she had come up with. "So we use that to lure him out, and then we trap him."

"And how does she plan to do the last part?" Cornelia whispered to Will for her to Taranee.

"Ok you both are re-connected fully if you don't argue" Taranee send the reply. "As for how the trap, I haven't come up with that part."

"Well least we have a way to draw his attention" Irma sighed in the chat.

"How about change dimension?" Hay Lin asked.

"Like we will get him to pass through a fold willingly" Sarah replied. "And even with Irma's mental influence, I think he may be able to resist it."

"Not unless we get place a powerful glamour zone over the area around him like we did with Cedric rampaging down-town a couple of years back" Matt was a little exited as he went over it.

"Doesn't a glamour zone just change what people see?" Sam asked.

"It does, but if we combine it with a fold, Mayu's teleportation ring, a Connect ring and some spell to increase the power of the effect from you and Gali we could in theory create a dimensional bubble" Taranee thought through. "We would be in a pocket dimension while everyone else that touched the bubble would just keep going as if things were normal."

"I doubt that the bubble would remain active while we fight" Gali's voice popped up in the communication.

"Now she speaks, thought u were sleeping somewhere" Irma joked.

"I am sitting at the back of the same classroom as you" Gali replied a little annoyed.

"I will disconnect again if you continue" Taranee threaded them.

"Sorry" They both replied in unison.

"Ignoring that I agree with Gali, the bubble wont remain without something to power it" Matt sighed.

"Get the Napoleon and Huggles to maintain it, they are capable of it as the field won't need adjustments" Will suggested.

"I'll bring Napoleon with me once I have changed at home" Cornelia told them as she wondered out the hall again.

"And I'll grab Huggles after school" Matt said as he gave a nod to Sam and made his way back up to the stage.

"While you both do that I'll go to the park and rally up with Caleb and the riders" Hay Lin sighed before letting a unrelated thought out. "G times 4 minus D equals 71...How are we meant to do that one?"

"Anyway, it seems a good plan, but what is to say Fueki can get out of there?" Sarah openly asked.

"Nothing, just place our hope he can't..." Will sighed.

* * *

**Back Area of the Park**

Kouske sat on a camping stool as he was cooking on a camping cooker while he was cooking a verity of food on it while behind him his single person yellow tent was still pitched. Caleb was sitting on the ground next to him watching Haruto and Mayu who were both sparing nearby with their swords.

"Sounds like it was a rough year you all had" Caleb commented as Kouske had finished telling him about the past of him, Haruto and Mayu.

"Well the impression I got from Will when she was in Japan was that it seems normal for you lot" Kouske smiled back as he took a skewer of food and some mayonnaise placing onto of it and ate it.

"We have been through a lot, Phobos, Nerissa, Ari, Ludmoore, Tecla, Demal, Dark Mother. All of them have challenged everyone who is a part of this team and tested us all, weather we have powers or not" Caleb commented back. "Been nearly 4 years now I think, sometimes I lose track as time passes differently on Meridian then earth."

"It comes with the territory of the life we life in fighting off evil forces" Kouske sighed as he looked back at Haruto and Mayu as she had her sword knocked away only give a spin kick back at Haruto and cause him to lose grip on his sword to which she grabbed and held it to his neck.

"New magic girl wins" Blunk giggled as he jumped out of a tree above where they had been sparing.

"Winner doesn't really matter" Mayu commented to him as she passed Haruto's sword back.

"Still you really have improved you skill" Haruto smiled back to her as the 3 of them went over and sat with Kouske and Caleb.

"So what did the queen say about her safety for later?" Caleb asked Blunk as everyone got some food.

"Queenie will save travel to late as possible" Blunk replied to him. "She still want to come."

"I rather she stick back, but if she had made her mind up..." Caleb gave a slight sigh.

"We will have Fueki dealt with before that, trust us" Mayu smiled to him.

Haruto smiled as he ate only to hear the female voice calling out again "Haruto..." to which he immediately stood up and looked around as he heard the voice more.

"Haruto, what's up?" Kouske asked him.

"Koyomi" Haruto muttered seemingly ignoring Kouske while everyone looked at him.

"Come Haruto" The voice spoke to him again to which he ran after into a bush emerging in a strange clearing with a young female standing before him. She was short with long black hair and brown eyes and wearing a white dress with a red jacket.

"Koyomi" Haruto slowly spoke as he looked at her.

"Haruto, don't let my father do it again" She spoke to him.

"He will be stopped, just how? Gremlin struck him with his weapon before, but now he is going to prevent that from happening" Haruto replied to her.

"The dragons must be united at the moment hope is shining" She replied.

"How do we do that?" Haruto asked her back as he took a step towards her only to turn around hearing another voice.

"Who magic man talking to?" Blunk asked looking up at him confused.

"I was talking to..." Haruto trailed off as he turned back to where Koyomi was standing only to see no evidence that she had ever been there.

"You feeling good?" Kouske asked as he wondered into the area.

"I will be" Haruto sighed as he wondered back to where Kouske had been cooking.

"He talk to air" Blunk commented.

Kouske remained silent as he looked towards where Haruto had been looking for a few moments before turning around and walking back.

* * *

**Heatherfield Institute, 3:30PM**

The bell for the end of the day rang and slowly everyone started to leave the building while those who had been setting up for the night left the hall leaving only Will, Cornelia, Sam, Sarah and Matt in there as they stood in the middle looking around at the hall that was fully decorated for a party.

"Here we go again, save the town before an event we can enjoy ourselves" Will commented as they looked.

"We have faced oblivion before and overcame, we will do it again" Matt reassured her.

"So long as we are done in time for the party that is what is important" Cornelia added her comment only to have the rest turn to look at her with a scolding look.

"Anyway...so long as we keep focused this will be done" Sam smiled.

"As a team, we can do anything" Sarah cheerfully added.

Will smiled back to them before she spoke "Right, see you in the park in 1 hour, and be ready, I'm going ahead to inform them of the plan."

The rest of them nodded as they all then left the hall and made their ways home as quick as they could.

* * *

**School Front**

While the discussion inside the hall was going on the others wondered out the entrance of the school onto the city street outside.

"So we all happy with the plan then?" Taranee asked them as they reached the main crossroads they needed to split up at.

"I have found the spell needed from Sam's book to use so me and him will be" Gali nodded, under her arm was Sam's spell book, having got it from him at lunch.

"You know I was watching a film the other day on TV and they said crossing the streams was dangerous, so are we risking the same level of danger with this?" Irma asked curiously.

"I saw that film too, and the crossing effect did save them so..."Hay Lin spoke for Taranee to jump in.

"We will be fine, worst thing to happen is the dimensional pocket not to form like we want and we just have a large glamour zone or ending up on another planet" Taranee re-assured them.

"Another planet will do as a back-up I guess, not keen on the glamour zone being the other failed result" Hay Lin sighed.

"Still I don't want a large explosion ruining everything" Irma muttered.

"We know what time to meet, see you all there" Gali started to walk off dragging Irma with her.

"See you soon" Taranee nodded as she and Hay Lin went their directions.

* * *

**Heatherfield Park, 1 Hour Later**

Everyone stood on a small rise looking towards the horizon of the park, those from the school had changed into smarter clothing. The plan was told and they were awaiting the arrival of the final member of the team to fight.

"So when is our new friend arriving?" Will asked.

"He come now" Haruto replied as he looked out as a glow appeared before them.

* * *

Next Time: The help is here.

The vote is over, and next chapter it is revealed, and there was only 1 vote in it, so very close


End file.
